You are Mine
by tiramisumacaron
Summary: [SPECIAL CHAP!] Summary: Entah apa namanya, tapi ini jelas terjadi. Nyata dan tidak tahu kapan akan berujung. Summary gagal, okay. [Terinspirasi dari teaser DREAM GO dan BOB Mark-Chan-Ren] Markhyuck/MarkRen/Slight/YAOI/BXB/NCTDREAM/DLDR.!END!
1. ONE

**_'YOU ARE MINE'_**

 _MarkHyuck Mainpair_

 _MarkRen / NoMin Slight_

 _bxb, boys love, yaoi_

 _typo(s)_

 _drama, angst (gagal), hurt-comfort (gagal)_

 _Summary : Entah apa namanya, tapi ini jelas terjadi. Nyata dan tidak tahu kapan akan berujung._

 _desclaimer :_ ASLI AKU PINJEM AJA KOK MEREKA EHEHE INI CERITA JUGA MURNI DARI OTAK KOTORQ HEUHEUHEU

.

.

.

.

Malam terus menyapa, waktu juga hampir menunjukkan dini hari namun lelaki dengan setelan jas mahalnya masih bergegas memasuki gedung bertingkat belasan tersebut dengan tergesa seakan tak ada hari esok untuk dia temui. Sepatu _pantofel_ mahal nya mengetuk lantai dengan nyaring memasuki lift, menekan tombol berangka 7 dengan terburu-buru dan menunggu dengan wajah gusar tapi tak menghilangkan ketampanannya.

 _Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka perlahan, dengan segara lelaki tersebut berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu pintu berwarna coklat tua bernomorkan 233. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya tak lupa melepas sepatu yang sedari tadi membungkus kakinya. Ia berjalan terus ke dalam dan menemukan pintu bercat coklat yang lebih muda dari pintu depan dan membukanya perlahan, berharap tak membangunkan yang ada di dalam.

"Mark-"

Ya, lelaki itu bernama Mark, Mark Lee. Tampan, kaya, dan tentunya masih muda, berusia 27. Direktur utama di Lee Company, bergerak dibidang perhotelan mewah yang tersebar di seluruh Korea Selatan, juga dibidang _fashion_ dengan mengepakkan sayapnya di USA dan tentunya Korea Selatan sendiri. Benar-benar penuh percikan harta.

"Dari mana? Apa kau terbangun?" Mark menghampiri pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi dengan segera.

"Aku mengambil air di dapur dan yah aku belum tidur" Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menundukkan kepalanya, ada gurat lelah di wajah seputih porselen miliknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau kau menungguku. Aku bahkan sudah memintamu untuk tidur lebih dahulu, tapi kau selalu keras kepala." Mark berkata dengan mengusap pipi pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan pelan.

"Iya aku tau, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku selalu terbayang apakah kau sudah selesai disana? Apakah kau sudah makan, apakah kau sudah membersihkan dirimu, dan banyak lagi 'apakah-apakah' yang lain. Aku benar-benar memikirkanmu"

Terdengar tawa kecil Mark, "Astaga Renjun, aku sudah berkata padamu untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kau terlalu keras kepala. Kalau begini aku jadi ingin memelukmu. Kemari aku akan memelukmu" Mark merentangkan kedua tangannya, menunggu sambutan kedua lengan milik Renjun.

Renjun memeluknya erat di pinggang dan menyenderkan kepalanya tepat di pundak kanan Mark membuat yang dipeluk merasakan nyaman dan tenang diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau selalu berkata padaku untuk pulang lebih awal, tapi kau selalu bertindak sebaliknya. Aku benci itu" Renjun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mark dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa.

"Renjun, kita sudah sering membahasnya bukan? Aku memiliki pekerjaan lebih akhir-akhir ini, apalagi pembukaan cabang di Chicago seminggu lagi, itu benar-benar menyita waktuku. Kumohon mengertilah Renjun" Mark berkata dengan pelan berharap Renjun mau memahaminya, sungguh apa yang dikatakan Mark memang benar adanya. Pembukaan cabang sebentar lagi jadi sudah dipastikan tak ada waktu untuk berleha bagi seorang Direktur muda seperti Mark ini.

Renjun menghela nafas pelan, dia sudah tahu alasan yang akan Mark katakan tapi, "Baiklah aku mengerti" dia hanya berusaha tetap tenang.

Mark tersenyum cerah, mendekatkan dirinya kearah Renjun dan menciumnya tepat di dahi, lama, sangat lama, bahkan sampai Renjun membuka mata dan bergerak sedikit gelisah. Mark menjauhkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Renjun yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

" _Jja~_ mari kita tidur, aku tahu kau benar-benar mengantuk, tapi biarkan aku membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu" Mark menarik perlahan tangan Renjun dan yang ditarik hanya mengikuti dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

 _'Aku percaya padamu, Mark'_

..

2 minggu sudah terlewati, terhitung dari hari dimana Mark pulang larut untuk terakhir kalinya karena setelahnya Mark pulang tepat waktu.

Pagi ini Mark terbangun tepat disamping Renjun yang masih terlelap. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lelah Mark jadi tidak tega membangunkannya, jadi dia berniat untuk menarik selimut itu naik sebatas leher agar Renjun tetap terlelap, lalu dengan perlahan Mark turun dari ranjangnya menuju nakas besar di sudut ruangan dan mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat notifikasi yang masuk dan membacanya dengan perlahan.

Matanya bergerak menelusuri seluruh pesan dan email yang masuk secara detail, sebagian besar berisi mengenai pekerjaan beberapa sisanya hanya ucapan selamat atas dibukanya cabang baru di Chicago seminggu yang lalu.

Mata Mark terus membaca sampai pesan terakhir yang ada di kotak masuknya membuatnya mengembangkan senyum. Tak menyangka ekspektasinya berubah menjadi realita.

 ** _[From. Hxxx]_**

 _'Apakah kau serius waktu itu? Kalau iya, aku menerima tawaran makan malammu, Mark.'_

Dengan segera Mark mengetikkan pesan balasan kepada si pengirim dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan.

 ** _[To. Hxxx]_**

 _'Aku serius. Bertemu di XXQ Cafe pukul 7, aku menunggumu.'_

Setelahnya Mark bergegas ke dapur, dia akan membuat sarapan kali ini karena hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat, entah kenapa. Mark memasak sembari bersenandung kecil yang terdengar begitu bahagia, membuat Renjun yang sudah bangun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya memasak dengan penuh pertanyaan. _Sepertinya Mark bahagia ya._

Renjun memilih untuk mendekati Mark yang sibuk membuat sarapan. Dia berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk meraih pipi kiri Mark dengan tiba-tiba.

 _Cup_.

" _Morning_ Mark"

" _Morning_ _too~_ apa yang ingin kau makan untuk sarapan kali ini?" Mark berkata dengan mata yang terus terfokus pada penggorengan.

"Apa saja yang kau masak akan aku makan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau mandilah dulu biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini" Mark berkata dan diakhiri kecupan di pipi Renjun sebelum kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Baiklah aku mandi dulu, _byee_ Mark" Mark menyahut dengan deheman dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke penggorengan.

"Sarapan kali ini benar-benar luar biasa, kau memasak banyak sekali dalam hitungan menit. Eyyy apa yang terjadi?" Renjun mengerling dan sedikit menggoda Mark. Mark hanya terkekeh dan duduk di seberang Renjun.

"Aku hanya merasa senang pagi ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memasak banyak. Kau suka _omellet_ telur buatanku dan juga beberapa _bacon_ panggang. Semuanya untukmu" Mark berkata dengan _wink_ khasnya, membuat Renjun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan _quality time_ di pagi hari bersama Mark seperti ini, ingin rasanya tak ada hari esok.

"Kau ingin kemana hari ini? Aku akan mengantarmu" Mark berkata dengan mata yang terfokus pada piring penuh _omellet_ di depannya.

"Sepertinya butik. Kemarin _eomma_ meneleponku dan meminta kita untuk segera mengunjungi butik dan memesan beberapa _tuxedo_ untuk pertunangan kita. Dan yah aku hanya berkata iya"

"Baiklah tapi jangan sampai malam, aku harus menemui seseorang malam ini"

"Siapa? Apakah _client_?"

"Bukan, hanya teman biasa"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak, kau di rumah saja. Ini urusan lelaki" Mark berkata dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

"Yak! Kau lupa kalau aku ini juga lelaki" Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mark tertawa sebentar dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau lelaki diluar tapi wanita didalam" dan sedikit menggoda Renjun tentu saja.

"Terserah kau sajalah Mark" Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Mark, apa yang salah dengan Renjun? Dia juga lelaki, sama seperti Mark, apa yang ada dibalik celananya sama seperti milik Mark juga kok. Begitu saja pakai berkata 'urusan lelaki', Renjun semakin tidak mengerti.

.

.

 _Panamera Porcshe_ hitam milik Mark berhenti tepat di depan cafe yang dijanjikannya bersama seseorang tadi pagi. _Style_ nya kali ini benar-benar berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. _Sweater_ hitam, celana _ripped_ _jeans_ , dan sepasang _sneakers_ putih miliknya, tak lupa _snapback_ putih juga terpasang apik di kepala sang Direktur Utama Lee Company tersebut.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mantap menuju sudut ruangan, tepat di sebelah sana sudah duduk lelaki manis dengan rambut _dark_ _orange_ miliknya sedang menunduk -bermain ponsel-. Mark tersenyuman kecil dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Haechan?" Mark memanggil lelaki tadi dengan senyum cerah yang disembunyikannya.

Yang dipanggil mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata yang membola -terkejut- saat tahu siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja"

"Ah tidak-tidak. Aku hanya terkejut"

"Terkejut? Memang apa ada yang salah?" Mark meneliti kembali penampilannya dari bawah sampai atas, dia rasa tidak ada yang salah.

"Ah tidak Mark, tidak ada yang salah. Duduklah dulu, dan mari kita pesan makanan, aku lapar _by the way_ "

"Ide bagus" Mark mengangguk setuju dan duduk di hadapan Haechan sembari melepaskan topi dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Sudah lama kau menunggu?" Mark memulai pembicaraan selagi menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Belum, baru juga datang. Aku sengaja kemari lebih awal agar aku bisa menunggumu"

"Kenapa menungguku? Harusnya aku yang menunggumu seperti pesanku tadi pagi. Makanya, saat aku sudah melihatmu duduk disini aku langsung ingin berlari" Mark tertawa kecil dan Haechan juga ikut tertawa.

"Kau berlebihan Mark, benar-benar tidak berubah ya" Haechan berkata pelan dengan mata lurus menatap Mark, yang ditatap hanya menatap balik tanpa tau arti dibalik tatapan tersebut.

0000

"Apa kau mau berkeliling sebentar setelah ini?" Mark menatap Haechan yang sibuk dengan _chocolate pudding_ miliknya.

"Berkeliling? Boleh saja. Asal kau membelikanku es krim" Haechan berkata dengan mulut yang penuh pudding.

"Ayolah Haechan~ ini sudah malam, kau tidak seharusnya makan es krim di malam hari. Di luar dingin, kau bisa sakit"

"Tapi Mark aku sangat ingin es krim"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus menurut."

Haechan merengut tidak suka, bibirnya mengerucut dan sedikit omelan kecil keluar dari sana membuat Mark mengusak gemas kepalanya.

"Baiklah baiklah, 1 mangkuk es krim dan berhentilah merajuk" Seketika Haechan bisa tersenyum lebar, kapan lagi dia mendapat es krim favoritnya secara percuma 'kan?

Mark dan Haechan berjalan beriringan di tepi sungai Han. Katanya, Haechan rindu tempat ini maka dari itu ia meminta Mark untuk berkeliling di sungai Han saja dan Mark menyetujuinya, jadilah mereka berdua berada disini.

Angin berhembus pelan di sekitaran sungai Han, semakin menambah kesan dingin di sekitar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, jadi banyak pengunjung yang sudah kembali ke rumah mereka, hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih setia di sungai Han termasuk Mark dan Haechan tentu saja.

Mark berdehem untuk membasahi tenggorokannya, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mencekik lehernya sehingga sulit untuk berbicara. Dia gatal tentu saja karena berdiam-diaman seperti ini bukan tipe Haechan, jadi Mark berinisiatif memulai pembicaraannya bersama Haechan.

"Haechan, aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"Tanya saja" Haechan menyahut dengan santai.

"Mmm..." Mark terlihat menimang sesuatu, ragu akan pertanyaannya, "...bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Haechan yang kurang mengerti maksudnya hanya menoleh dengan dahi berkerut meminta Mark untuk berkata lebih jelas.

Mark yang tahu maksud Haechan hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali berkata, "Maksudku, bagaimana perasaanmu saat bertemu denganku setelah beberapa waktu tidak berjumpa?"

"Maksudmu, perasaanku bertemu denganmu saat _launching_ _brand_ terbarumu waktu itu?" Haechan bertanya dengan mulut menggembung, _astaga lucunya_.

"Iya, dan juga detailnya Haechan" Mark berkata dengan senyum diakhir.

"Ahh baiklah-" Haechan mengerti maksud Mark, dia kembali berucap dengan sedikit antusias mengingat ini pertemuannya dengan Mark secara _eksklusif_. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu, aku bahkan terkejut saat melihatmu tadi Mark. Kau tahu, kau benar-benar berbeda saat kita bertemu pertama kalianya waktu _launching_ _brand_ _fashion_ mu di Chicago seminggu yang lalu. Kau dengan setelan jas formalmu benar-benar terlihat _matching_ -"

"Jadi maksudmu aku yang sekarang ini tidak _matching_? Begitu?" Mark memperlihatkan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Bukan begitu Mark" Haechan menghentikan langkahnya membuat Mark juga ikut berhenti.

"Kau benar-benar _matching_. Sejujurnya, kau membuatku ingin menangis. Kau mengingatkanku saat kita masih remaja, dengan pakaianmu seperti ini, _snapback_ putih favoritmu, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Mark yang dulu aku kenal-

"-Mark yang dulu selalu menghiburku, dan Mark yang dulu kekasihku, bukan seorang Mark si Direktur Utama" Haechan berkata dengan air mata di pelupuknya. Hatinya menjerit pilu.

Mark tertegun, melihat Haechan berkaca-kaca membuatnya merasa payah. Dia tidak suka dengan Haechan yang bersedih apalagi menangis, dia tidak suka dan dia sangat benci itu.

Mark menarik Haechan mendekat, memegang kedua pundaknya dengan erat, menyalurkan sesuatu yang dia rasakan. Mark menatap manik hitam tersebut dengan memuja berharap melalui tatapan ini maksudnya akan tersampaikan.

Mark mengambil nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya, bersiap mengutarakan apa yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya dalam sekali waktu.

"Haechan- _ah,_ ini aku Mark, Mark teman kecilmu, Mark si penggemar musik _rapp_. Mark si penyuka semangka. Mark si ceroboh, usil, bodoh, dan tentunya penyuka senyum manis Haechan-" Mark menarik nafas dalam dan kembali berucap.

"-Juga Mark, kekasih Haechan"

Seketika itu juga tangis Haechan pecah, air matanya keluar tanpa permisi. Dan dia menangis dihadapan Mark tak peduli angin terus berhembus dingin.

...

..

.

TBC / END

Holaa gaesss Aku kembali membawa ff gajeeeeh wkwkw

Gimana? Gimana?

Kasih review plisss

Ini asli karya dari otak bodohku okay T.T

Sebenernya udah lama idenya ada cuma baru sempet nulisnya beberapa waktu lalu hikss TT.TT

Please GIVE ME SUPPORT :vv

..

..

~ _MARKMARKHYUCK~_


	2. TWO

_' You __are_ _Mine'_

 _•Markhyuck_ _-main pair_

 _•MarkRen •NoMin_ _\- slight pair_

 _typo(s)_

 _Drama, hurt-comfort, boyslove, bxb, yaoi!!!_

 **DLDR!**

-

 ** _note: italic - flashback_**

.

Angin semakin berhembus kencang, sungai Han yang beberapa waktu tadi ramai sekarang mulai sepi. Orang-orang memilih mengurung diri di tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal menggulung tubuh mereka. Tapi tidak dengan sepasang lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri di pinggir sungai.

Mark ingin mengutarakannya, mengatakan sebenarnya yang dia rasakan, sehingga keluarlah kalimat yang membuat lelaki manis di depannya menangis.

 _"-Mark, kekasih Haechan"_

Air mata mengalir dengan derasnya dipipi Haechan. Lelaki manis tadi menangis tanpa suara, hanya air mata yang terus keluar dari kelopak indahnya yang membasahi pipi bulat itu.

Jantungnya terasa seperti diremat oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat mata, rasanya ada perih, sakit, sesak, namun juga ada setitik bahagia yang dirasakannya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aku kekasihmu Haechan, dari dulu dan sampai saat ini. Percayalah padaku"

Mark menarik tubuh Haechan, membawanya pada dekapan terhangat yang pernah ia miliki. Memeluk erat tak ingin lepas. Mengusap perlahan punggung yang bergetar itu dengan kasih, mengecup puncak kepala Haechan dengan perasaan menggebu.

"Mark..." Haechan mendongak dengan mata penuh air mata.

Mark berdehem dan mengusap pelan air mata yang membasahi pipi Haechan.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu. Kita sudah mengakhiri hubungan ini 6 tahun yang lalu" Haechan kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak, tidak Haechan. Kau salah. Kau yang memutuskannya bukan aku. Aku tidak pernah memutuskan hubungan ini"

Haechan ingat betul kejadian 6 tahun lalu, dimana dia yang harus pergi dari Seoul meninggalkan -kekasihnya- Mark.

000

 _Malam itu, te_ _pat seminggu Mark berusia 21 tahun, dengan senyum cerah dia memas_ _uki cafe yang dijanjikannya bersama Haechan, Haechan bilang ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Mark, dan Mark yang tidak berpikir apapun hanya mengiyakan ajakan Haechan tanpa tahu apa yang setelahnya akan terjadi._

 _Mark mendongak saat namanya dipanggil seseorang dan seketika senyumnya mengembang saat Haechan sudah tiba dan ada di hadapannya._

 _"Mark~"_

 _"Ya?" Mark menatap Haechan dengan satu tangan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Menatap Haechan tanpa berkedip dan tak lupa senyum tercetak jelas dibibirnya._

 _"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu" Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak suka ditatapi Mark seperti itu. Dia malu_ okay.

 _"Memangnya kenapa? Aku ini kekasihmu, sudah menjadi hakku menatapimu sesukaku."_

 _"Eyy mana bisa begitu?"_ _Haechan menggembungkan pipinya, sedikit tidak terima dengan perkataan Mark._ Seenaknya saja -Haechan

 _"Bisa, karena aku kekasihmu"_

 _"Yak! Sakit tahu!" Haechan memukul lengan Mark karena menarik hidungnya dengan_ _kuat._

 _"Kalau begitu hakku juga untuk tidak mau ditatapi seperti itu olehmu" Haechan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, merajuk._

 _"Tidak bisa. Kau tidak boleh menolak apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu."_

 _"Hey mana_ _boleh seperti itu! Kau curang Mark" Haechan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dengan raut wajah sebal. Sebal dengan tingkah Mark tentunya._

 _Mark hanya tertawa kecil dan setelahnya menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali mengikuti alunan musik_ jazz _yang diputar_ di cafe itu. _Suasana hatinya benar-benar_ okay _saat itu._

 _Haechan yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Mark dalam diam dengan perlahan menyeruput_ vanilla latte _miliknya dan merubah raut wajahnya yang semula santai menjadi serius. Dia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sangat tidak beraturan._

 _"Mark?" Haechan memanggil kekasihnya itu perlahan._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu-"_

 _"Katakan saja, aku akan mendengar" Mark berkata dengan mata yang terus menatap Haechan dan jangan lupakan senyum yang mengembang itu._

 _"-Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini"_

 ** _Deg_**

 _Bagai petir di siang hari yang terik. Mark membeku, lidahnya kelu, tangannya bahkan terasa kaku. Sedetik kemudian hatinya benar-benar seperti dibom atom dan dihancurkan sehancur-hancurnya._ _Porak poranda oleh badai Katrina._

 _Senyumnya luntur seketika, dia tidak mengerti. Dia berharap yang diucapkan Haechan semacam kalimat cinta dan bukan kalimat sampah seperti itu._

 _"Kenapa?" Mark bertanya, meminta penjelasan._

 _"Kakek meminta Ayah untuk_ _memegang_ _perusahaannya yang ada di Amerika. Jadi, aku dan ibuku harus ikut pergi." Haechan menangis, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menunduk._

 _"Lalu? Hanya seperti itu bukan? Kita bisa berhubungan jarak jauh? Tidak perlu mengakhirinya" Mata Mark berkaca-kaca, sekali berkedip saja dia yakin air matanya akan turun._

 _"Tidak Mark, kau tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, dan jika status kita masih bersama aku tidak yakin apakah aku mampu. Karena itu sama saja menyiksaku. Jadi aku berpikir untuk mengakhirinya saja. Kau bisa mencari penggantiku, dan hidup bahagia_

 _Inilah Haechan, dengan pemikiran realistisnya yang rasional. Berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Mark adalah keputusan tepat. Dia tidak berbohong bahwa hubungan jarak jauh itu akan menimbulkan luka, perasaan was-was teramat, juga penuh ketidak percayaan, itu semua berpeluang terjadinya kerusakan dalam hubungan. Faktor kebersamaan yang selalu terjalin, adanya_ contact _fisik, dan hal lainnya menjadi alasan kenapa hubungan jarak jauh itu sulit. Jadi daripada keduanya terlalu dalam makan hati, baik Haechan ataupun Mark sendiri, mengakhiri hubungan adalah hal yang tepat -itu menurut Haechan. Kalian pikir hubungan jarak jauh itu mudah? Itu sangat sulit_ bruhh _sangaaaaat sulit_ ** _ugh_** ** _h_**.

 _"Tunggu dulu. Kau berkata seperti ini apa karena kau dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu atau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku?" Mark berkata dengan perasaan menahan amarahnya. Ingin dia berteriak kearah Haechan, tapi dia tidak bisa._

 _Haechan menggeleng dengan uraian air mata. Tangannya bergetar menutup bibirnya. Benar-benar membingungkan._

 _"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku tidak dijodohkan, serius. Itulah alasanku dan aku mencintaimu Mark. Sungguh, percayalah padaku"_

 _"Kau yakin?" Ada kesan mengejek yang Mark ucapkan -mengejek diri sendiri lebih tepatnya._

 _"Iya aku yakin"_

 _"Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu mengakhirinya bukan? Bagaimana jika kita jalani ini saja. Kita tak perlu mengakhiri. Aku tau kau akan kembali, Haechan-ah_

 _"Tapi Mark..."_

 _"Tidak! Terserah apa katamu aku tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku masih mencintaimu Haechan, sangat mencintaimu. Tolong mengertilah." Setetes_ liquid _bening mengalir dipipi Mark. Persetan dengan_ imagecool _miliknya, dia tidak peduli. Haechan hidupnya, Haechan segalanya._

 _"Maafkan aku Mark, aku sungguh minta maaf-" Haechan menangis sesenggukan._

 _"-Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa"_

 _"Tidak. Kau tidak salah-" Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik Haechan._

 _"-Kapan kau akan pergi?" Mark bertanya dengan air mata yang sudah dihapus, raut wajahnya berubah datar, sorot matanya juga terlihat dingin, dan Haechan tahu itu bukan hal yang baik._

 _"B-besok. Besok pagi aku harus pergi" Haechan berkata dengan menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jarinya diatas meja._

 _"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Tapi jangan harap aku mau mengakhiri hubungan ini!" Mark berkata dengan tegas, dan detik berikutnya Mark meninggalkan Haechan yang menangis sendirian di cafe_ _ditemani suasana malam yang sunyi._

 ** _[From. Haechaniee]_**

 ** _Tuesday, 2012 August 10th_**

 ** _09.00 a.m kst_**

 _'Aku pergi dulu, carilah penggantiku bila kau mau dan jangan menungguku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Mark._ I love you, I'm sorry

 _Ur. (ex) Lover - Lee Haechan_

000

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, perasaan ini nyata. Aku merasakannya. Detakan yang sama seperti 6 tahun yang lalu saat aku memelukmu" Mark berkata dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari manik hitam Haechan.

"Senyum yang sama saat terakhir kali kita bertemu sebelum keadaan memisahkan kita."

"Sorot mata yang sama saat kau menatapku, masih sama Haechan. Masih sama seperti 6 tahun yang lalu. Dan kau tidak bisa membohongi itu"

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Kembali. Air mata Haechan kembali mengalir dengan tidak sopannya. Membasahi pipinya dengan banyak air mata yang tak hentinya keluar. Dia benci menangis di depan Mark, karena dia tahu Mark tidak menyukainya yang menangis.

"Cukup. Kau memang keterlaluan Mark" Haechan sesenggukan kembali, menangis tak karuan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau ucapkan benar adanya-"

"-Aku masih menyayangimu ah- tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sangat mencintaimu"

"6 tahun ku lewati tanpa dirimu. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Maka dari itu selain urusan pekerjaan, aku kembali ke Seoul untuk menemuimu, berharap rasa rindu ini akan terobati" Haechan berucap dengan lantang dalam satu tarikan nafas tapi nyatanya dia masih menangis tak karuan.

Senyum Mark mengembang setelahnya. Mendengar penuturan Haechan yang masih mencintainya benar-benar membuatnya bagai diawan, terbang.

Satu kelebihan Mark yang tak Haechan tahu, kepekaannya membuatnya benar-benar merasa menjadi orang beruntung. Dia peka terhadap perasaan Haechan dalam sekali pandang.

Mark yang mengerti perasaan Haechan kembali memeluk Haechan lebih erat. Sangat erat. Sampai angin saja tak berani menyentuh Haechannya, iya Haechan-nya Mark.

Hangat.

Itu yang Haechan rasakan, semuanya tak berubah. Masih sama seperti 6 tahun yang lalu. Pelukan Mark benar-benar candu baginya. Haechan mengangkat lengannya dan memeluk perut Mark dengan erat seakan dengan ini perasaannya akan tersalurkan.

"Jangan menangis. Ini sudah berlalu, yang penting kau sudah kembali Haechan-" Mark menangkup kedua pipi berisi Haechan.

"-Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal dan biarkan waktu yang mengobati semua luka kita"

Dan tepat Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, bibir Mark sudah menyentuh bibir milik Haechan. Menyesapi rasa manis yang tercipta. Bagaimana mengutarakan perasaan rindu yang teramat dalam. 6 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk keduanya saling merindu.

Mark melumat bibir bawah Haechan dengan lembut, bibir Haechan adalah permen kapas yang sangat mudah meleleh -itu menurut Mark-. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Seakan penantiannya selama ini akan segera berakhir.

Haechan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mark. Mengecap bibir Mark yang sudah dia rindukan. Merasakan betapa istimewanya bibir itu tanpa henti.

Pertemuan yang Haechan harap hanya sebatas rekan kerja tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh diluar ekspektasinya!

Hal yang terpenting bagi Mark dan Haechan adalah, dimana keduanya masih saling menyayangi, bahkan masih saling mencintai. _Simple but_ _surely_.

 _'No reason for people to loving each other. They're will find their mates by the love way'_

.

.

Renjun duduk di kursi yang ada di sudut cafe yang buka 24 jam dengan raut wajah cemas. Perasaannya benar-benar tak karuan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal sejak tadi pagi, bahkan saat mereka -Mark dan dirinya- pergi ke butik.

Pandangannya terus tertuju ke arah pintu cafe menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Renjun berulang kali melihat ponselnya, mengecek berapa lama dia menunggu karena dia merasa hampir setengah jam sudah menunggu.

Kala perasaan putus asa bercampur gelisah menghantuinya, seseorang yang dia tunggu akhirnya datang juga, membuat Renjun sedikit bernafas lega. Tak sia-sia dia membayar parkir di luar 'kan kalau begini.

"Maaf aku terlambat-" Jaemin duduk dihadapan Renjun dengan terengah. Mengambil minum Renjun dan meneguknya secara brutal, sepertinya dia baru saja mengikuti lomba _marathon_.

"-Astagaaaa lelahnyaa~" Jaemin menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi cafe dengan terus mengatur nafas.

"Hey! Kau ini, bukannya minta maaf dengan benar malah menghabiskan minumku. Dasar Na Jaemin" Renjun menggerutu sembari menarik kembali minumannya.

"Tak apa, biar Jeno yang membayarnya nanti"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kemari sendiri? Dimana Jeno?"

"Ah tidak, tadinya aku bersama Jeno, tapi ban mobilnya kempes dan yah aku memutuskan untuk memesan _taxi_ dan meninggalkan Jeno disana." Jaemin tertawa menceritakan pengalamannya kepada Renjun sampai matanya menghilang.

"Jadi kau meninggalkan Jeno sendiri?" Renjun bertanya dan Jaemin menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tak takut Jeno dibawa pergi wanita lain atau bahkan pria lain?" Seketika Jaemin menegakkan tubuhnya dan men- _death glare_ Renjun, yang ditatap begitu hanya tertawa dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Jaemin? Tak biasanya kau mengajakku keluar malam seperti ini" Renjun meneguk pelan minumannya, menunggu jawaban Jaemin.

"Ah itu-" Jaemin mulai tak nyaman, matanya memandang ke segala arah asalkan bukan kearah Renjun.

"Sebenarnya sih bukan hal penting kau tahu, bahkan aku hampir melupakannya. Tapi si Lee sialan Jeno itu terus memintaku untuk menanyakan hal ini padamu-" Jaemin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dan kembali berbicara, "-Jadi terpaksa aku mengatakannya padamu walau dalam hati aku benar-benar malas dan sedikit tak peduli, sedikit _okay_ "

"Aku kesal padanya jika dia terus menanyakan 'Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Renjun?', 'Apa sudah kau bilang?' dan 'Jangan lupa untuk menanyakannya pada Renjun!'. Astagaaa lelaki sialan itu benar-benar menyusahkanku" Jaemin menggerutu di tempat duduknya, persis seperti bocah berusia 10.

Renjun yang tak mengerti hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, sungguh dia bingung kenapa dirinya dibawa-bawa, membuatnya penasaran saja.

"Rrrr~ Jaemin?"

"Ya?" Jaemin menjawab dengan mulut dan tangan yang terfokus pada _cake_ di depannya, tentunya itu milik Renjun.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kau sungguh berbelit" Renjun bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung yang kentara.

"Ah iya kan aku jadi lupa. Kau sih pakai acara memesan _cake_ segala jadinya aku fokus pada _cake_ mu ini daripada tujuan awalku"

"Jadi? Intinya?" Renjun mulai tak sabar dengan temannya ini, ayolah rasanya dia ingin mencakar wajah manis orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Iya iya, dasar bawel. Jadi pertanyaannya adalah _'Apa perasaanmu jika 'dia' kembali, Renjun?'_ "

 _Deg_

Seketika, Renjun ingin menangis mendengarnya. Bagai ditampar keras-keras dia menyadari satu hal, bahwa perjalanan cintanya tak seindah drama korea yang dia tonton.

"Ah itu? Entah aku belum memikirkannya. Kurasa biar aku yang mengatasinya sendiri"

"Renjun, kita berteman sudah lama. Jangan kau pendam ini semua sendirian. Kau harus membaginya, jika kau tidak bisa kepadaku kau bisa kepada Jeno. Dia cukup bisa diandalkan yah walaupun terkadang dia terlihat bodoh tapi aku mencintainya -eh tidak maksudku aku mempercayainya"

Renjun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli, Jaemin itu kekasih _denial_ -nya Jeno. Wajar saja seperti itu walau sudah berstatus -calon- tunangan sekalipun, kalau tidak _denial_ ya bukan Jaemin namanya.

"Na!" Jaemin mendongak saat suara yang dihafalnya memanggil namanya.

"Oh _hay_ Jeno. Bagaimana? Sudah selesai mobilnya?" Jeno hanya mendengus, kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya lalu duduk di sebelah Jaemin.

"Renjun, bagaimana kabarmu? _Are you okay?_ " Jeno bertanya kepada Renjun dan mengacuhkan Jaemin yang mulai mendusal kearahnya. Mencari perhatian.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik sa-"

"...Na! Berhenti menarik pipiku!

"Yak! Astaga jangan hidungku!"

"Cukup! Jangan telinga ataupun dagu!"

"Na!..."

"Na!..."

"Na!-"

Dan masih banyak 'Na' lagi yang keluar dari mulut Jeno, tak peduli tatapan Renjun yang kian surut, memikirkan kehidupannya yang akan segera berubah, cepat atau lambat.

Renjun menatap sepasang kekasih di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Banyak hal yang dia pikirkan termasuk-

 _Jadi 'dia' sudah kembali ya? -Renjun_

..

=

..

TBC

.

Halooo ku up chapter 2 nih. Gimana? Puas gak? Kurang yaaaa? Bisa ditambahin di kolom komentarrr wkwkw

Ku up secepatnya jadi aku minta maaf yaa

kalo ini kelamaan TT.TT

 **Btw makasih yang udh mau reviewwwww lophelophe sekaliii**

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK #chu

Ku mau balasin komen ehe :

 _Dety daceut : ini udh diup kok, btw makasih yaaa cyank_

 _Honeydew96 : maafkan aku karena aku bohongin renjun :(( -Mark_

 _Park Youngie : Hayoo hayooo tebak tebak berhadiah lohh wkwkw_

 _Alpheratz3100 : Aaa sama aku juga ingin markhyuckk :((_

 _Chansooloveyou : iya makasih reviewnya. ini udh diup ya_

 _Zero082 : sama ihh :( disisi lain aku ingin sama Jaehyun /digampar TY/_

 _Yehetmania : Ihh kok tauw sihh :((( -Renjun_

 _Byeolie : ampun qq jangan musnahkan cogan macem aq -Mark_

 _Haecahnie : Hayoo mantan atau mantan nuihh wkwk_

 _Darkzhang.412 : Yahh maafkan aku kakak. Cuma minjem orang aja ih :(( wkwkwk_

 _Dindch22 : Yah Renjun tersingkir wkwkw_

 _Rimm : Iya aku juga mau Haechan bahagia terus T.T _

-sekian ea-

.

 _~MARKMARKHYUCK~_


	3. THREE

_'You are Mine'_

 _MarkHyuck - mainpair_

 _•MarkRen •NoMin - slightpair_

 _bxb, typo(s), drama, hurt-comfort!!!_

 **DLDR!**

=

 **note : italic-flashback**

.

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, awan putih pun juga nampak menggantung cantik di langit menandakan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah.

Jalanan padat Seoul telah dimulai sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, jadilah suasana di perusahaan milik Mark mulai ramai.

Direktur Utama mereka berjalan dengan tenangnya, penuh kharisma, elegan, dan terkesan sangat hangat. Tersenyum kepada seluruh karyawan yang menyapanya dengan senyuman kepemimpinan miliknya.

Mark memasuki ruang kerjanya, duduk di kursi kerjanya dan segera mengoperasikan _portable_ _computer_ yang ada dihadapannya, dia ingat setelah makan siang nanti ada pertemuan penting, jadi dia harus menyelesaikan seluruh laporan yang menumpuk di meja.

Belum juga Mark menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya dan mau tidak mau dia berteriak menyuruh seseorang itu untuk masuk.

Jeno memasuki ruangan Mark dengan setumpuk berkas di tangannya, Mark yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Mark ini berkas-berkas yang kau minta waktu lalu dan ada juga berkas yang harus segera kau tanda tangani"

"Ah iya, taruh saja disitu, nanti akan ku periksa"

"Baiklah. Nanti jangan lupa untuk menghadiri pertemuan bersama para pemegang saham setelah makan siang"

"Iya, pasti aku datang."

"Baguslah. Tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" Mark menatap Jeno yang sepertinya masih ingin berbicara.

"Bisakah nanti kita pergi makan siang bersama? Ada yang ingin aku dan Jaemin bicarakan"

Mark terlihat menimang, berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan, menerima atau menolaknya.

"Bolehlah, asal kau yang traktir"

"Enak saja, kau ini kaya, untuk membelikan aku satu unit _mansion_ mewah kau juga tidak akan bangkrut" Jeno mengejek Mark dengan sebal.

"Astaga aku tidak bawa uang _cash_ kali ini, ayolah Jeno traktir aku ya"

"Astaga kau ini, berhenti ber- _aegyo_ kau sudah 27 dan ya, aku traktir kau, tapi berikan aku kunci mobilmu"

" _Hey_! Ya! mana bisa begitu! _Hey_! Jeno!" Mark berteriak keras melihat aksi Jeno yang dengan seenaknya berlari keluar setelah berhasil mengambil kunci mobil miliknya di meja.

"Dasar anak itu"

.

Mark, Jeno, dan juga Jaemin sudah berada di restaurant Italia, seperti yang dikatakan Jeno tadi, dia mentraktir Mark tapi mobil miliknya akan dia bawa untuk 2 hari ini. Sungguh beruntungnya Jeno ini memiliki atasan yang juga sahabatnya, jadilah Mark tidak keberatan dengan sikapnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu yang hanya diisi suara piring dan sendok yang beradu, sepertinya mereka sangat kelaparan sampai lupa tujuan awal.

"Jeno, kau sudah bertanya pada Mark?" Jaemin berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan Jeno.

"Belum, rencananya setelah ini aku akan bertanya"

"Oh ya sudah, tanyalah, aku akan mendengar-"

"Ya! Kalian apaan sih, berani-beraninya berbisik didepanku, kalian menggosipkanku?" Mark yang telah selesai dengan makan siangnya segera menginterupsi kegiatan 2 lelaki dihadapannya.

"Enak saja, kau ini narsis sekali. Daripada menggosipkanmu lebih baik aku menggosipkan Yukhei saja. Dia lebih tampan darimu" Jaemin mengomel didepan Mark tanpa henti, membuat 2 lelaki yang lain memutar bola mata bosan. _Mulai lagi ganjennya -_ _Jeno_.

"Sudah cukup, diam ya Nana. Sekarang giliranku yang berbicara kepada Mark, _okay_ "

Mark yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan ini hanya diam dan mengamati, sesekali otak cerdasnya menangkap maksud dari kedua insan ini. Ada hal yang ingin Jeno sampaikan, penting.

"Mark? Aku bertanya padamu. Tapi jawab dengan jujur"

"Ya terserah"

"Saat kita membuka cabang _fashion_ di Chicago waktu itu, benar ya Haechan disana?"

 ** _DEG_**

Mark terkejut, seketika dia berhenti meneguk cola miliknya, dan berusaha menyembunyikan raut khawatir miliknya, juga mencoba tetap tenang.

"Iya, dia disana"

"Astaga Mark!!! Lalu apa dia menghampirimu? Apa dia mau menatapmu? Apa dia berani memanggil dan berbicara padamu?" Jaemin bertanya dengan menggebu, dia terlihat bersemangat daripada yang lain.

" _Hey_ Jaemin, bertanyalah satu-satu kau membuatku bingung"

"Iya Mark, maaf."

" _It's okay_ , bukan masalah. Kalau begitu aku akan sedikit bercerita-" Mark menarik nafas, memantapkan hati untuk bercerita kepada 2 sahabatnya ini.

"-Jadi benar apa kata Jeno, waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau perusahaanku akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik ayahnya Haechan, saat aku sudah mengetahuinya aku terus menimang apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan aku memutuskan seminggu sebelum _launching_ nya cabang baruku di Chicago, aku menghubungi ayahnya secara pribadi dan memintanya untuk membawa Haechan yang kebetulan juga mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Jadi itulah bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi-"

Jeno dan Jaemin yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia kini mulai bertatap, mengirim sinyal melalui mata keduanya, dan sedetik kemudian Jaemin mengangguk.

"Hey Mark, aku bertanya satu hal kepadamu. Apa yang setelah ini kau akan lakukan kepada Renjun?"

Mark tersedak ludahnya, ini benar-benar belum Mark pikirkan, dia lupa dengan Renjun tentu saja. Bahkan semalam dia tidak pulang ke apartement Renjun dan memilih tidur di mansion miliknya. Astaga Mark sangat bodoh.

"Aku belum tahu"

.

.

Haechan terus menatap ponsel miliknya, lima belas menit yang lalu Haechan baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang dan sekarang dia sedang berada di kantor milik ayahnya yang ada di Seoul.

Dia mulai sibuk kembali dengan beberapa berkas di hadapannya, sibuk membuka satu persatu berkas tersebut sampai dia tidak sadar banyak pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Haechan melirik kembali ponselnya yang menyala terang dan dengan tergesa dia membuka ponsel pintarnya dan membaca seluruh pesan masuk yang dia terima.

 ** _[From. Markeuu]_** \- **_12.43 pm_**

 _'Hay manis, sudah makan siang?'_

 ** _[From. Markeuu]_** \- **_01.03 pm_**

 _'Aku sudah makan siang, baru saja selesai.'_

 ** _[From. Markeuu]_** \- **_01\. 15 pm_**

 _'Selamat bekerja kembali, aku merindukanmu (kiss)(kiss)(kiss)'_

 _Blush_

Pipi Haechan merona dengan sendirinya hanya dengan membaca pesan terakhir dari Mark. Menurut Haechan Mark itu kaku, tapi dia bisa romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Itu alasan kenapa Haechan menyukai pria Korea setengah Canada tersebut.

 ** _[To. Markeuu]_** \- **_01\. 17 pm_**

 _'Maaf Mark, aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengirimiku pesan._

 _Aku sudah makan siang_

 _Dan, aku juga merindukanmu (shy)(shy)'_

 **[send]**

Selesai mengetik pesan balasan untuk Mark, Haechan segera mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya didalam laci meja, dia tidak ingin terus-terusan _chatting_ dengan Mark dan malah mengabaikan pekerjaannya, kalau dia lambat bekerja itu sama saja dengan dia lambat bertemu dengan Mark.

..

Renjun berjalan santai di taman Kota, malam ini udaranya benar-benar nyaman untuk keluar rumah jadi dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar di taman sebelum membeli beberapa camilan di supermarket seberang taman.

Renjun mendudukan dirinya di sebuah _bench_ yang ada di taman sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah. Beberapa hari ini dia merasa pikirannya mulai bercabang, _caffe_ nya yang mulai sepi, belum lagi mengenai perasaannya.

Dia terus memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau yang dikatakan Jaemin 3 hari yang lalu itu adalah kenyataan. Membayangkannya saja Renjun rasa tidak mampu.

Mata bulat seperti moomin itu kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh arah, mencari pemandangan yang menurutnya menarik perhatian, sampai matanya menyipit ke arah sepasang lelaki yang berjalan memasuki _caffe_ yang ada di seberang tempatnya duduk.

Dia merasa _familiar_ dengan lelaki bersurai hitam tinggi itu tapi tidak dengan lelaki di sampingnya. Matanya terus memerhatikan dari jauh, menyaksikan seluruh pergerakan yang terjadi disana.

Otaknya terus menduga hal positif, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Keduanya tidak sejalan. Matanya membola saat yang ditakuti benar terjadi, itu Mark, dia disana bersama dengan... _seseorang_.

Sedetik kemudian air matanya melesak untuk turun dengan mata yang terus menatap sepasang lelaki tersebut yang mulai bertingkah mesra. Dia tidak tahan, berdiri dari acara duduknya dan berbalik menuju _apartement_ miliknya. _Kalau tahu akan begini, lebih baik aku ke supermarket saja tadi -Renjun._

Renjun memasuki kamar miliknya dengan suara pintu yang dibanting keras. Hatinya tak karuan, rasanya sungguh sakit, dia tahu ini terjadi karena dirinya juga, tapi kenapa sesakit ini?

00

 _Malam itu cuaca di luar sedang dalam keadaan yang mendukung, banyak orang memilih berjalan-jalan di taman atau sekedar makan bersama di restaurant. Tapi tidak untuk Renjun, lelaki manis itu terus berkutat dengan beberapa tumpukan baju miliknya -memasukannya ke dalam lemari pakaian-._

 _Fokusnya hanya pada pakaian yang baru saja diantar oleh petugas_ laundry _langganannya dan ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya, tapi kegiatannya harus terhenti karena panggilan masuk di ponselnya._

 _Dahinya berkerut bingung melihat_ ID caller _yang meneleponnya, dengan segera Renjun menggeser tombol hijau ke kanan dan menyapa si penelepon dengan beribu pertanyaan di otaknya._

 _"Halo? Mark?"_

"Renjun?"

 _"Iya, ada apa? Mengapa menelepon malam-malam begini"_

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Bisakah kau ke _apartement_ ku sebentar?"

 _"Harus sekarang? Tidak bisa besok siang?"_

 _"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak memaksa"_

 _Renjun yang mendengarnya hanya terus bertanya-tanya ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan jangan lupakan detak jantung Renjun yang mulai bertalu saat Mark mulai memanggilnya tadi._

 _"Baiklah, 10 menit lagi aku disana"_

 _"Ya, terima kasih"_

 ** _Beep_**

 _Sambungan terputus, Mark yang memutuskannya. Renjun yang penasaran hanya kembali menyelesaikan kegiatannya yang tertunda dengan segera, dia cukup penasaran dengan Mark_ , okay.

 _Renjun memasuki_ apartement _Mark tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahulu karena Mark sudah memberi tahu_ password _miliknya sebelum dia datang, tapi dia heran, ada 4 digit yang dia ketahui itu adalah tanggal lahir seseorang, sepertinya Haechan -kekasih Mark- karena Mark tidak lahir ditanggal itu._

 _'0606' -Lee Haechan._

 _Renjun memasuki_ apartement _besar milik Mark yang sepi, hanya beberapa lampu kecil yang menyala, hening tak ada suara apapun selain jarum jam dinding diatas pintu masuk._

 _"Mark? Aku disini. Kau dimana?"_

 _Renjun terus berkeliling mencari sosok Mark, dan terkejut karena menemukan Mark yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu miliknya. Hati Renjun mencelos saat tahu keadaan Mark yang jauh dari kata baik. Kantong mata hitam besar menggantung, rambut acak-acakan, baju kusut hampir menyerupai kain gosokan kompor milik ibunya._

 _Renjun mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Mark, menyentuh pundak lemas itu dengan perlahan dan mengusapnya dengan nyaman, berharap dapat menyalurkan sedikit perasaan tenang miliknya kepada Mark. Dia tahu Mark sedang dalam masa kritis._

 _"Hey_ _Mark, kau kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Renjun berkata pelan, bertanya dengan lembut agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya._

 _"Dia pergi, dia telah pergi Renjun" Renjun yang ada disampingnya sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang Mark ucapakan, dia siapa? Memangnya ada hubungan apa Renjun dengan 'dia' yang dimaksudkan si Mark?_

 _"Haechan pergi dariku Renjun" Sedetik kemudian Renjun tertegun melihat Mark yang meneteskan air mata -menangis- untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Dengan inisiatif diri sendiri Renjun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk seseorang yang sedang terluka tadi dengan hangat, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan sayang miliknya kepada Mark. Memberikan usapan menenangkan dan beberapa kalimat d_ _orongan, berharap Mark dapat segera bangkit dari rasa sakitnya._

 _Mark terus menangis terisak dipelukan Renjun, dirinya benar-benar kacau tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dia butuh sandaran sangat sangat butuh, maka dari itu dia menelepon Renjun sebagai sandaran pengganti dirinya setelah perginya Haechan seminggu yang lalu. Kalau dia meminta Jaemin yang ada bukan dia menjadi tenang tapi semakin kalut. Kalian tahu 'kan Jaemin mudah panik?_

00

Renjun masih terisak kala kenangan itu muncul memenuhi memorinya. Itu bahkan sudah terjadi hampir 6 tahun lamanya, tapi dari situlah awal kisahnya bermula.

Seandainya saja dia tidak memberikan pelukan hangatnya kepada Mark dan menyampingkan rasa ego miliknya, pasti tidak seperti ini jadinya.

Seandainya dia menolak ajakan kencan Mark 2 tahun yang lalu, dia pasti tak merasa sesakit ini.

Seandainya jika rasa sayang dan cinta tulus miliknya tidak dia berikan sepenuhnya kepada Mark, dia tak akan sekecewa ini.

Karena Renjun paham bahwa Mark yang dicintainya sepenuh hati itu tidak akan memberikan seluruh hatinya kepada Renjun karena hati Mark hanya untuk -mantan- kekasihnya dulu, Haechan. _'One and only, my heart just for Haechan-_ ie' ucap Mark saat 6 tahun yang lalu.

Renjun kembali menangis tersedu, menangisi bagaimana bodohnya dia memilih Mark sebagai pelabuhan hatinya dan menolak ajakan kencan pria lain karena Mark yang dia pusatkan. Kembali meraung sampai jatuh tertidur dengan bekas air mata di pipi putihnya.

.

=

.

TBC

Haloooo ku bawa chap 3 nihh wkwkw

Maaf ya klo ceritanya jadi ngebosenin. _So sad when I haven't time to post this story ㅠㅠㅠ But, thank youuu readers-nim_

MAKASIH YANG UDAHH MAU LUANGIN BACA DAN REVIEW CERITA ABAL2 AQ _(kiss)(kiss)(kiss)_

MAAF KALO NGECEWAINNN KALIAN ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ _(cry)(cry)(cry)_

chap 4 ditunggu aja y~~~

Btw, kemungkinan chap depan bakal banyakan part njun nyaa muehehehe WKWKWK tapi ga tau jga ding _(kiss)_

•••••

 _'MARKMARKHYUCK'_


	4. FOUR

_'You are Mine'_

 _MarkHyuck - Mainpair_

 _•MarkRen •Nomin - Slight_

 _bxb, typo(s), drama, hurt-comfort_

...

..

.

Matahari menampakkan cahayanya, menerangi mulai dari ujung Timur sampai Barat juga keseluruh penjuru Utara dan Selatan Seoul. Lelaki bermata _moomin_ itu masih setia memeluk guling dengan nyamannya.

Suara nyaring dari ponselnya mengganggu waktu tidur berharganya, oh ayolah~ dia tidak tidur 3 hari ini karena menyiapkan keperluan _caffe_ miliknya yang mulai kembali ramai.

Renjun meraba disekitar nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya dan segera mengambil ponsel hitamnya, tanpa melihat _ID Caller_ dia menggeser tombol hijau ke kanan dan menempelkan persegi canggih itu ke telinga kanannya.

 _"Halo? Renjun?"_ Seketika matanya terbelalak lebar dan menarik ponselnya untuk sekedar mengecek siapa penelepon ini.

 _'Astaga eomma! Matilah aku.'_ _-Renjun_

"Ah iya eomma? Ada apa?"

 _"Kau? Bisakah siang nanti ke rumah sebentar? Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan padamu"_

"Siang nanti? Iya eomma, akan Renjun usahakan"

 _Baiklah_. Xie xie _Renjunie~"_

"Ye eomma"

 ** _Beep_**

Setelah sambungan terputus Renjun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, dia merasa ada hal penting yang akan eommanya bicarakan dan itu menyangkut masa depannya dan Mark tentu saja. Astaga Renjun lelah, ingin sekali rasanya dia menangis karena hal ini.

.

.

Mark berjalan pelan menuju sebuah apartement sederhana di daerah Gangnam, walau sederhana tapi _apartement_ ini bisa diisi lebih dari 6 orang, terbayangkan bagaimana luasnya _apartement_ ini.

Mark menekan bel dengan sabar, berharap yang dia temui sudah bersiap dan segera pergi. Dalam hitungan detik lelaki manis muncul dari balik pintu dan tersenyum amat manis.

" _Morning_ ~ sudah siap?"

"Sudah, tapi tunggu aku ambil tas dulu" Setelahnya Haechan masuk ke dalam mengambil tas miliknya.

Di dalam mobil Mark dan Haechan terus diam, hening tanpa suara. Mark fokus dengan jalanan sedangkan Haechan entah fokus apa. Mark yang tidak menyukai situasi ini berniat memulai pembicaraan dengan lelaki manis di sampingnya.

"Kau ada rapat siang nanti?"

"Tidak, hari ini cukup santai"

"Apa kau ada janji makan siang?"

"Tidak juga sih. Apa kau mau mengajakku makan siang?" Tanya Haechan antusias dengan mata menyipit lucu, ditambah pipi bulatnya yang mengembang sempurna. Membuat Mark gemas dan mengusak rambutnya pelan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

"Yaishhh kau merusak tatanan rambutku, Mark"

"Tak apa, kau tetap cantik walau tanpa rambut sekalipun"

"Jadi kau mau aku botak? Begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau cantik apa adanya Haechan" Mark menggoda Haechan dengan senyum dan kedipan jahil miliknya, membuat Haechan memukul lengannya pelan.

"Dasar gombal"

"Gombal begini kau suka 'kan?" Sekarang Mark dengan gencar menggoda Haechan.

"Ya ya ya terserah saja Mark Lee yang terhormat" Setelahnya Haechan hanya diam dan menikmati pemandangan jalanan Seoul melalui jendela.

.

Mark dan Haecan sudah berada di restaurant favorit mereka sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, padahal jam makan siang baru saja dimulai. Untung saja Mark Direkturnya kalau bukan bisa jadi bayarannya yang akan berkorban.

"Haechan? Kenapa makannya sedikit? Kau sakit?" Mark bertanya saat Haechan tak kunjung menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Apa iya aku makan sedikit?"

Mark memutar bola matanya jengah, bisa bisanya Haechan berkata bahwa dia tidak makan sedikit, padahal sepiring _fettuccini_ miliknya saja tidak habis setengah.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Kau terlihat kurang bersemangat"

"Tidak apa Mark, sungguh aku baik-baik saja."

"Yakin? Ya sudah habiskan makananmu dan mari kembali ke kantor" Haechan mengangguk kecil dan kembali memakan makan siang miliknya yang tertunda dengan lebih bersemangat.

Mark merogoh saku jas miliknya saat dirasa ada pesan masuk di ponsel pintar itu, setelah membaca _contact name_ di notifikasi Mark membuka kunci lalu membaca pesan tadi, dan dengan segera mengetikkan kalimat balasan.

 ** _[From. Renjunie] - 12.40 pm_**

 _'Siang ini aku akan ke rumah eomma, apa kita bisa pergi bersama?'_

 ** _[To. Renjunie] - 12.41 pm_**

 _'Maaf, aku sibuk Renjun. Lain kali saja ya.'_

Dengan segera Mark mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas kerjanya tak lupa dia mengubah dari _silent mode_ menjadi _flight mode_ terlebih dahulu.

..

Renjun memasuki rumah besar tersebut dengan perasaan was-was. Dia tidak ingin ibunya memberondongi dirinya dengan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas Renjun hindari untuk beberapa saat ini.

Seorang pelayan tua menghampiri Renjun dan berkata kalau Nyonya besar akan segera turun dan meminta Renjun untuk menunggunya sebentar.

Tak lama Renjun menunggu, wanita yang belum genap berusia setengah abad itu muncul dari tangga atas rumah besar tersebut, membuat Renjun tersenyum setelahnya.

" _Aigoo_ ~ anak _eomma_. Sudah lama?"

"Belum, baru saja Renjun datang"

"Baiklah. Oh astaga kau makin manis saja Renjun"

"Aku tampan _eomma_ tidak manis" Renjun berkata sembari memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ibunya ini kebiasaan mengatai dirinya manis.

"Terserahlah~"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana calon tunanganmu? Kenapa dia tidak ikut datang bersamamu?"

"Mark sibuk _eomma_. Perusahaan membutuhkannya"

"Begitu ya, jadi bagaimana persiapan pertunangan kalian? Sudah sejauh mana?"

"Astaga _eomma_ tidak sabar. Andai saja _appa_ mu masih disini bersama kita, pasti dia senang melihat putranya akan segera menikah"

Ini yang Renjun hindari, pertanyaan seputar pertungannya dengan Mark yang jelas-jelas Renjun tidak inginkan. Dia muak dengan lelaki itu.

Renjun hanya tersenyum getir dan menunduk kemudian, melihat putra tercintanya kian melesu membuatnya paham, _feeling_ seorang ibu itu kuat jadi jangan diremehkan. Dia tahu sesuatu telah menimpa anaknya.

" _Hey_ Renjun, ada apa? Kenapa bersedih huh?" Kun, selaku ibu yang baik menghampiri Renjun dan duduk di sampingnya, mencoba memberi usapan kecil di punggung putra tercintanya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? _Eomma_ rasa kau tidak baik"

"I-itu..."

"Tak apa katakan saja, _eomma_ mendengarmu sayang"

Renjun menghela nafas berat, menimang untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Dia tidak ingin menunda keputusannya ini.

" _Eomma_ -"

Kun menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, dan meminta Renjun untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Renjun tahu akan menyakiti hati _eomma_. Tapi, Renjun tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Renjun ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini." Final Renjun dengan setetes air mata mengaliri pipinya.

.

.

.

Haechan yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan segera merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang kesayangannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa lelah tak hanya fisik, tapi batinnya juga.

Ada hal yang sedari tadi siang mengganjal dibenaknya tapi tak kuasa dia ungkapkan kepada Mark, lelaki yang mencuri hatinya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Haechan menarik boneka sapi kesayangannya dan mulai bermonolog ria, berharap agar dia tidak merasa sendirian. Haechan benci sendiri tapi bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak begini Haechan tidak akan bertemu dengan Mark.

Haechan mengambil ponselnya di saku mantelnya dan membuka galeri miliknya, mencari-cari satu gambar yang siang tadi dia kirimkan dari ponsel Mark.

Matanya menangkap gambar dua lelaki yang berfoto bersama dengan merangkul mesra, hatinya terasa sakit saat tahu Mark tidak sepenuhnya sendiri. Dia sadar dan dia tahu semua ini Mark lalukan juga karena permintaannya dulu, jadi Haechan tak ada niatan untuk marah kepada Mark tapi lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Haechan paham, Mark itu lelaki sama seperti dirinya. Mark juga butuh pengganti karena dirinya yang entah kapan kembali. Mark tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena yang Mark lakukan itu masih manusiawi, yaitu mengobati rasa sakitnya dengan mencari pengganti untuk mengisi hati yang kecewa atau bisa disebut dengan _move on_ , kecuali dia yang menikahi selimut kesayangan Haechan itu baru tidak manusiawi. _Okay_ , lupakan yang terakhir.

Haechan menangis tanpa sadar, mengeluarkan seluruh beban hidupnya, terutama masalah perasaannya. Haechan mengaku dia merasa menyesal telah berkata kepada Mark untuk mencari penggantinya. Seharusnya dia meminta Mark untuk menunggunya dan berkata bahwa dia akan kembali, bukan malah berkata untuk mencari pengganti. Astagaaa tidak bisakah seseorang mengembalikan ke masa 6 tahun yang lalu? Haechan butuh seseorang yang bisa melakukannya sekarang.

Haechan menangis sesenggukan tanpa berniat menghapus seluruh uraian air matanya, tetapi berhenti saat ponselnya menyala terang, menampilkan Mark si penelepon utama. Dengan segera Haechan menggeser tombol hijau dan menyambut Mark di seberang sana.

 _"Hallo~ sedang apa baby?"_

"Oh hallo Mark, aku sedang berbenah"

 _"Sungguh? Kenapa belum tidur?"_

"Aku- aku tidak bisa tidur Mark"

 _"Mau aku bantu? Aku bisa menyanyikan beberapa baris lagu untuk_ lullaby _mu"_

"Boleh saja kalau kau bisa"

 _"Tahan sebentar, kau jangan sampai terpukau ya"_ Terdengar kekehan manis di seberang, membuat Haechan kembali meneteskan air mata.

Mark mulai menyanyi dengan tenang diseberang sana. _Hearts Don't Breaks Around Here_ milik Ed Sheeran 'lah yang Mark pilih untuk me- _lullaby_ 'kan Haechan dengan mengganti kata ' _she_ ' menjadi ' _he_ ' atau kata lain sejenisnya. Manis bukan?

" _I feel safe when you're holding me near_

 _Love the way that you conquer your fear_

 _You know hearts don't break around here_ "

Haechan kembali menangis dalam diam, mengabaikan panggilan juga ucapan selamat malam dari Mark, dan menangis dengan kencang saat Mark telah mengakhiri panggilan.

 _Hearts don't break around here~_

.

.

.

Sudah berminggu-minggu setelah Renjun berkunjung ke rumah Ibunya terakhir kali, dan berminggu-minggu itu juga Mark tak pernah kembali ke _apartement_ milik Renjun, lebih tepatnya sudah 5 minggu. Renjun tahu apa alasannya tapi dia benar-benar tak ingin ambil pusing. _Toh_ seluruh rencana yang mereka buat untuk acara pertunangan -bedebah- itu sudah Renjun selesaikan sendiri tanpa bantuan dari Mark. Pembatalan pertunangan secara sepihak, lagipula Mark mana mau bertunangan dengan Renjun kalau Haechan saja sudah kembali 'kan.

Renjun mengemasi barang-barangnya, rencananya dia akan pergi ke Jilin untuk beberapa hari ke depan. _For your information_ , Jilin tempat kelahirannya, namun saat dia berumur 8 kedua orang tuanya pindah ke Korea dan menetap disana sampai ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya belum ada rencana untuk kembali ke kesana. Sesekali Renjun akan pergi ke Jilin untuk menenangkan pikirannya seperti saat ini, lagipula disana ada _yéye_ dan beberapa kerabat lainnya seperti _gūgū_ dan _gūzhàng,_ mungkin.

Renjun hampir selesai berkemas saat mendengar suara pintu apartement dibuka dan ditutup kembali, karena penasaran dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan sedikit berteriak kepada tersangka.

" _Eomma_? Kau kah itu?" Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali, karena dia tahu itu pasti ibunya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan acara berbenahnya sampai dia tidak sadar seseorang membuka pintu dan berdiri diambangnya.

"Renjun"

 ** _DEG_**

Seketika tangan tangannya berhenti bekerja, dia berdiri dengan tegak, menyiapkan hatinya tanpa ingin ada setetes air mata. Kalau boleh jujur Renjun lelah menangis maka dari itu dia tidak ingin menangis dan terlihat lemah di hadapan _'seseorang'_ itu.

Renjun berputar, membalikkan badannya dan menghadap seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu kamarnya tanpa ada niat untuk masuk. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa panas, teringat kejadian-kejadian lalu yang sudah lama dia ketahui.

Dia menarik nafas dan memulai percakapannya dengan Mark, ya seseorang itu Mark, siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki -brengsek- yang Renjun cintai.

"Ada apa?" Berucap datar dengan nada dingin didalamnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Mark bertanya saat melirik koper dan beberapa tumpukan baju diatas ranjang.

"Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu"

"Kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"

Renjun melihat ekspresi Mark yang sedikit mengeras, dia merasa bahwa Mark akan berteriak kepadanya.

"Aku perlu tahu karena kau calon tunanganku!"

 _See_? Tebakan Renjun tidak meleset. Mark sedikit meninggikan ucapannya ngomong-ngomong.

Renjun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali menyelesaikan kegiatannya, dia ingin cepat pergi dari sini.

"Maaf Mark, kata ' **calon** ' tidak ada dalam kamusku, karena ku rasa kita bukan lagi ' **calon** '." Renjun berkata dengan penekanan dikata 'calon' miliknya.

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia tidak mengerti, kembali membuka suara ingin melayangkan beberapa kalimat pertanyaan, tapi Renjun segera berbalik dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau- tidak perlu lagi peduli padaku Mark, semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau dan aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Aku tahu kau sudah kembali bersama Haechan- ah tunggu jangan menyela"

Renjun berkata sedikit keras saat tahu Mark akan menyuarakan kalimat protesnya tapi dengan segera dia menahannya.

"-Aku tahu kalian berdua. Jangan kau kira aku ini lemah, aku tahu sebenarnya hubungan kalian. Berjalan bersama, menghabiskan hari berdua, juga-

"-menghabiskan malam berdua" Setetes _liquid_ bening berhasil mengaliri pipi tirusnya. Tak menyangkan dengan mengungkapan isi hatinya bisa sesakit ini.

"Renjun..." Mark bersuara pelan memanggil nama lelaki manis dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak ada rencana untuk menyakitimu, sungguh"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terluka" Mark menunduk tak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak Mark, tidak. Kau tidak salah tapi aku. Aku salah karena menyukai orang sepertimu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyukaimu"

"Dan seharusnya aku juga tidak menerima ajakan berkencanmu 2 tahun lalu"

"Kau tahu Mark bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau sukai mengajakmu berkencan? Senang bukan? Iya itulah aku. Aku senang saat tahu kau mengajakku berkencan, tapi-"

Air mata itu kembali mengalir tanpa hentinya, seakan pasokan air mata milik Renjun tak pernah habis.

"-tapi kau hanya menganggapku sebagai Haechan dan bukan Renjun. Kau selalu saja memimpikan Haechan dan tak pernah memimpikanku. Kau selalu terbayang wajah Haechan, bahkan kau juga tak pernah mau menciumku tepat di bibir. Karena aku tahu, cintamu itu hanya untuk Haechan, termasuk ciumanmu"

Renjun tak kuasa menahan seluruh perasaannya, hatinya terasa meledak-ledak penuh amarah tapi juga sakit hati. Renjun benar-benar ingin berhenti mulai sekarang.

Renjun berbalik tanpa mau menghapus uraian air matanya, dan dengan segera menarik koper miliknya, ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Mark yang diam termenung.

"Oh ya Mark, kau tidak perlu bingung soal pertunangan kita. Semuanya sudah aku bereskan. Dan tidak ada kata 'pertunangan' lagi diantara kita."

Renjun berkata dengan air mata yang mulai mengering. Dia ingin mengakhirinya sampai disini, melupakan Mark dan hidup bahagia tanpa Mark sebagai dambaan hatinya.

Belum genap kakinya jauh melangkah, Mark memanggilnya, berjalan kearahnya dengan air muka yang terlihat menyesal. Renjun tidak peduli, Mark bukan urusannya lagi _toh_ Mark dan dirinya hanya sebatas mantan kekasih dan mantan calon tunangan. Itu saja.

Renjun berbalik dan mendapati Mark yang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya, sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sekali gerakan saja Renjun yakin akan menyentuhnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melangkah kebelakang, menjauhi Mark dan segera pergi dari sini.

Tapi dengan gerakan tak terduga Renjun merasakan kedua pipinya ditahan oleh seseorang yang ada didepannya, dan sedetik kemudian dia merasakan benda kenyal itu menempel diatas bibir Renjun.

Air mata itu lolos lagi dengan sendirinya. Renjun diam tidak bergerak, menunggu apa yang akan Mark lakukan setelahnya.

Mark mengecup bibir itu tanpa berniat untuk melumatnya. Dia hanya sekedar memberi _'goodbye kisses'_ kepada Renjun.

Mark menarik kepalanya dan melihat Renjun yang masih menangis, lalu dihapusnya air mata itu dan menatap Renjun tepat di kedua maniknya yang redup itu.

"Maaf Renjun, maafkan aku. Aku kira aku adalah orang yang beruntung yang pernah mengenalmu, demi apapun aku tak ingin menyakitimu seperti ini"

Mark mengambil nafas dan kembali berucap, "Tapi ternyata aku sudah menyakiti malaikat sepertimu. Sungguh aku bodoh karena menyakitimu seperti ini. Maafkan aku Renjun" Tanpa Mark sadari air matanya juga sudah menetes, turun ke dagu miliknya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku Renjun? Apa?"

Renjun terdiam, otaknya berpikir dan setelahnya kalimat sederhanalah yang keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Jaga Haechan, bahagiakan dia. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya, karena aku tahu dia bukan orang yang kuat seperti yang terlihat"

Setelahnya Renjun pergi meninggalkan Mark yang diam mematung, memandangi lantai _apartement_ Renjun dengan pikiran yang penuh penyesalaan dan sedikit perasaan lega, mungkin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huwaaaa kok sebel sih sama Marknya, padahal ku yg menulis tapi ku yg sedih jugaaa _(cry)(cry)_

Ga tega liat Njun tercakitiii ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Btw, maaf yaa udh bikin readers-nim kecewa. Tapi ini udh paling maksimal. Mentok uyyy

Mungkin ff ini bakal end 1 atau 2 chap lagi mungkin WQWQWQWQ ditunggu aja yaa :)

MAKASIH JUGA YANG UDH MAU SEMPETIN BACA DAN REVIEW FF AKUUU IHH TERHURAAA _(love)(love)_

 **SAYANGHAEE READERS-NIM**

..

 _'MARKMARKHYUCK'_

 _glosarium :_

 _•yéye : ayahnya ayah (kakek)_

 _•gūgū : kakak perempuan ayah (budhe)_

 _•gūzhàng : suami budhe (pakdhe)_

 _Thank you~_


	5. FIVE

_" You are Mine"_

 _•Markhyuck - Mainpair_

..

.

Pagi ini Haechan sudah rapih dengan dandanan _casual_ miliknya. Dirinya terus mematut didepan cermin besarnya yang ada di kamar. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum merekah secerah matahari pagi dan jangan lupakan gigi kelincinya yang mengintip lucu.

Dirinya menoleh ke dinding, melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, dan dengan segera menyelesaikan acara berdandan ria-nya lalu mengambil ponsel juga _wallet_ nya. Haechan keluar apartement tak lupa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu dan berjalan ke lobby, menunggu Mark.

Iya, mereka -Haechan dan Mark- akan pergi berkencan, itu sih yang disimpulkan Haechan. Haechan sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di lobby, sesekali dia melirik ke depan untuk melihat Mark yang datang menjemputnya.

Tak sampai 15 menit, _porsche_ hitam milik Mark berhenti tepat didepan lobby, membuat Haechan mengembangkan senyum dan bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Mark.

" _Hay_ ~" Sapa Haechan riang di jendela mobil Mark yang telah diturunkan terlebih dahulu oleh si pemilik.

" _Hallo princess_ , masuklah" Mark menggerakan kepalanya memberi isyarat Haechan untuk segera masuk.

" _Ya_! Aku bukan _princess_!" Walaupun menggerutu tapi dengan segera Haechan masuk ke mobil, menggunakan _seatbelt_ dan duduk dengan tenang. Jangan lupakan senyumnya yang tak kunjung hilang itu.

Di dalam perjalanan Haechan terus bersenandung kecil mengikuti musik yang diputar dari radio mobil Mark, membuat Mark sesekali melirik Haechan dan ikut tersenyum.

"Kau bahagia sekali ya"

"Tentu, aku sangat bahagia"

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Karena kau mengajakku berkencan" Haechan kembali tersenyum membayangkan apa saja yang akan dia dan Mark lakukan seharian ini.

Dengan otak jahilnya Mark tersenyum miring, menjahili Haechan adalah favoritnya.

"Apa aku mengajakmu berkencan?" Mark memastikan dengan raut serius.

Haechan yang mendengarnya seketika menghentikan khayalan gilanya dan menoleh kearah Mark yang sedang fokus menyetir.

Haechan mengernyit bingung, bukankah Mark mengajaknya berkencan saat di cafe kemarin? Apakah pria Kanada ini terkena amnesia mendadak?

"Kau mengajakku kemarin Mark. Apa kau lupa?" Haechan bertanya bingung.

"Kapan? Aku tak bicara begitu"

"Huh? Jangan bercanda" Haechan merengut lucu, bibirnya sudah maju. Ingin saja rasanya Mark mencium bibir yang mengerucut lucu itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda sayang~"

"Kau bercanda, lagipula kau juga menjemputku. Berhenti mengerjaiku"

"Tidak, aku hanya menjemputmu karena kau yang memintaku, ingat bukan pesanmu semalam yang memintaku menjemputmu jam 9"

Haechan menjatuhkan rahangnya, dia ingat itu. Karena semalam dia memang meminta Mark menjemputnya pukul 9.

Haechan menekuk bibirnya kebawah siap menangis. Hidungnya sudah kembang kempis. Haechan tidak bisa _diginikan_.

" _Hiks_... Mark kau jahat. Apa yang kau lakukaaaannn" Haechan menangis keras di dalam mobil, membuat Mark dengan segera menepikan mobilnya dan mencoba menenangkan beruang kesayangannya.

"Cup... cup... cup... jangan menangis sayang. Berhenti ya. Maaf aku hanya mengerjaimu" Seketika Haechan berhenti menangis. Matanya menyalang marah, bibirnya siap mengeluarkan segala jurus sumpah serapahnya untuk Mark.

"Apa!? Kau mengerjaiku sungguhan?! Sialan kau Mark Lee!!" Haechan memukul lengan Mark dengan acak, membuat Mark meringis sakit, pukulan Haechan tak main-main, kawan.

" _Ouch_... sakit Haechan, _stop it_. Baiklah aku minta maaf"

Haechan menghentikan pukulan itu dan duduk kembali diposisinya, membenarkan tatanan rambutnya juga pakaian yang dia kenakan.

"Kau merusak _make up-_ ku karena sudah menangis Mark. Aku marah padamu" Haechan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping tak ingin melihat Mark.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda. Berhenti marah _okay_. Kita 'kan ingin berkencan. Lucu kalau kita sedang marahan"

"Terserah"

Mark mengecup pipi Haechan, membuat lelaki manis tadi menoleh dan bereaksi heboh.

"Jangan menciumku! Aku marah padamu Mark!!!"

"Baiklah baiklah, mari kita berkencan" Dan setelahnya Mark kembali menjalankan mobilnya, tak peduli Haechan yang masih mengerucut lucu.

..

Mark dan Haechan sampai di tempat yang Mark yakini Haechan tak akan menolaknya. Lotte World. Siapa yang akan menolak tempat seseru ini?

Haechan keluar dari mobil dengan senyum yang tak hentinya sampai lupa kalau tadinya dia marah pada Mark.

Tangan itu menarik Mark, mengajaknya mengelilingi seluruh isi taman bermain itu. Tak lupa juga dia mengambil beberapa foto bersama Mark.

"Mark kau mau naik itu?"

"Tidak, aku lelah Haechan"

"Ayolah temani aku, aku ingin naik _roller_ _coaster_ itu"

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Bisakah kita duduk sebentar dan memakan sesuatu? Perutku benar-benar minta diisi"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan" Dan dengan segera Haechan menarik Mark menuju ke kedai yang ada disana. _Hell_... menolak permintaan Haechan sangatlah mudah, asalkan makanan menjadi alasannya.

-

-

Haechan makan dengan lahap, sesekali pipinya itu menggembung lucu. Astaga Mark tak tahan untuk tak mencium bibir itu.

Tanpa Haechan sadari Mark dengan segera memajukan tubuhnya dan-

 _Cup_

-mengecup bibir Haechan yang masih mengerucut karena sibuk mengunyah itu. Menyesapi _creamy sauce_ yang ada disekitar bibir itu. Rasanya? _Fantastic_!

Seketika saat Haechan menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Mark dengan segera mendorong dada lelaki itu dan menelan seluruh makanannya agar masuk ke lambung.

Haechan mengambil minum, meneguknya secara brutal dengan pipi yang memerah. Haechan malu sekali. Inginnya dia tenggelamkan saja lelaki yang ada didepannya ini ke laut, tapi sayangnya dia mencintai lelaki itu.

Haechan menatap Mark dengan mata memincing sebal, yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan penuh perasaan dan senyum gilanya.

"Kau- kenapa menciumku? Ish bodoh"

"Kau lucu saat makan seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin menciummu terus menerus"

"Kau mesum Tuan Lee"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu"

"Dan malangnya aku juga mencintaimu" Haechan berkata lalu menghabiskan kembali makanannya, dia tidak suka diganggu saat makan, _by the way_.

.

.

"Kemana kita pergi setelah ini?" Haechan bertanya kepada Mark saat sudah keluar dari kedai tadi.

"Kau tidak jadi naik _roller coaster_?"

"Kalau kau mau aku memuntahkan seluruh makananku, maka aku akan naik sekarang"

"Galak sekali _princess_ -ku ini"

"Berhenti memanggilku _princess_ dan pergi dari tempat ini"

" _Aye aye captain_!"

"Aku gerah" Haechan menarik kerah hoodie dengan motif _floral_ miliknya dan mengipas-ngipasinya pelan diarea leher. Terik kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Suruh siapa memakai pakaian seperti itu? Kau kira kita sedang di pantai?"

Haechan mengernyit, menatap dirinya dari bawah sampai atas, tak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya? Sah-sah saja dia berpakaian seperti ini kan?

Hoodie putih gading dengan motif _floral_ itu sangat pas bila dipakai oleh lelaki manis seperti Haechan. Lagipula hoodie itu cukup santai untuk dipakai dimana saja. Jadi masih aman.

"Apa ada yang salah Tuan?"

"Aneh, kau terlihat akan pergi ke pantai"

" _Ya_! Jangan mengataiku. Lihat saja dirimu, apa kau tidak gerah? Dengan pakaian seperti itu mustahil kau tidak berkeringat Tuan Tampan!" Haechan menyilangkan tangan didada, menantang Mark.

"Aku? Jelas sekali aku tampan. Lihat? Sangat cocok bukan?"

Oke Haechan akui Haechan terpesona dengan Mark hari ini. Kemeja hijau dengan motif kotak-kotak itu sangat cocok dipadukan dengan sweater merah tanpa lengan miliknya. Haechan tak henti-hentinya mengagumi Mark hari ini.

Haruskah mereka bertengkar masalah pakaian? Ayolah dengan pakaian seperti itu benar-benar membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang remaja yang dimabuk asmara. Ya walau kenyataannya mereka benar-benar remaja 10 tahun lalu.

"Sial! Kau menang kali ini Mark" Dan setelahnya Mark merangkul pundak Haechan yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kau cantik sekali Haechan"

Haechan berhenti. Telinganya menangkap kalimat sihir milik Mark tepat disebelah kanan. Seketika pipi itu merona sampai telinga, membuatnya menghadap kanan dan menatap Mark.

"Berhenti berkata menjengkelkan"

"Aku serius Haechan, bohong kalau kau tidak mempesona hari ini. Matahari saja kalah terangnya darimu" Mark mendekat kearahnya. Memeluk pinggang itu dan menempelkan ke tubuhnya.

Haechan terpaku, matanya terlalu fokus menyelami manik _obsidian_ itu. Benar-benar memabukkan tatapan yang diberikan oleh Mark padanya.

Tanpa aba-aba bibir Mark sudah mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya, melumat kecil bibir itu dan menggigitnya pula. Mengecap rasa manis karena olesan _liptint_ Haechan yang terecap lidahnya. Membuatnya kembali dimabuk oleh pesona milik lelaki manis yang ada didepannya ini.

Pagutan itu terus terjadi dalam beberapa waktu, sangat membuai sepasang adam yang dengan bodohnya berciuman ditengah taman yang terik ini tanpa peduli.

Haechan mendorong dada Mark pelan, dia butuh oksigen segara kalau tak ingin mati karena ciuman mereka. Mark memberikan ruang untuk Haechan mengambil udara, dan membawa tangan itu digenggamannya.

Demi apa pun mereka lupa kalau masih di tempat umum sehingga beberapa pasang mata menyaksikan mereka, dan itu membuatnya tidak peduli. Sebenarnya, Mark lupa kalau dia masih di tempat umum tapi dia pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Aku mencintaimu Haechan, sangat sangat mencintaimu"

Kembali pipi itu memanas, membuatnya menunduk malu dan mengangkat kepalanya saat jantungnya sudah kembali berdetak secara normal.

"I-iya aku tau. Karena aku juga mencintamu Mark"

.

.

Mark menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, sore ini cuaca benar-benar cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu di taman kota, tapi sebelum itu dia mengajak Haechan ke toko bunga yang ada di dekat taman terlebih dahulu.

Lonceng berbunyi, menandakan seseorang masuk ke toko tersebut, membuat wanita yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi kasir itu berdiri tegak dan menyapa pembeli dengan hangat.

Mark masuk diikuti Haechan di belakang yang tak henti-hentinya terpaku melihat deretan bunga-bunga cantik yang memanjakan mata indahnya.

"Selamat sore Bibi Kwon"

"Sore Mark. Dengan siapa _hm_?" Wanita yang berusia kepala empat itu bertanya sembari menatap lelaki yang mengekori Mark tadi yang sekarang sudah sibuk melihat bunga-bunga kecil.

"Oh dia kekasihku Bi, namanya Haechan"

"Ah Haechan, jadi dia orangnya? Sungguh manis, sangat cocok denganmu yang tampan ini"

Mark tertawa kecil atas pujian Bibi-nya itu, "Bibi bisa saja"

"Haechan kemarilah sebentar" Haechan mendekat kearah Mark.

"Pilih bunga sesukamu, biar Bibi Kwon yang akan merangkainya untukmu"

Haechan melongo, dirinya akan mendapat bunga? Haechan kira Mark akan membeli bunga untuk keponakannya yang baru saja pulang dari Jerman tapi ternyata untuk dirinya. Haechan ingin memeluk Mark saat ini juga.

"Sungguh? Ah terima masih Mark"

 _See_? Beruang itu memeluk Mark erat didepan Bibi Kwon, sang Bibi? Hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Dia sangat manis Mark, kau tak bisa menolak pesonanya. Aku tahu dari matamu"

"Kau benar Bi, Haechan terlalu berharga untukku, sampai-sampai setiap malam aku sulit tidur karena takut kehilangannya lagi."

"Tidak Mark. Bibi yakin, kalian tidak akan berpisah untuk kedua kalinya"

"Ya Bi, semoga saja. Terima kasih atas doa Bibi"

"Sama-sama Mark. Kau sudah Bibi anggap seperti putra Bibi sendiri. Bibi menyayangimu"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Bi" Dan setelahnya Mark memeluk Bibi Kwon dengan hangat.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **INI SCENE AKU BUAT KHUSUS UNTUK MARKHYUCK KARENA YAAA KALIAN TAHU KAN CHAP SEBELUMNYA ISINYA CAMPUR-CAMPUR. ADA NJUN AMA NOMIN JUGAA...**

 **TAPI BUAT CHAP DEPAN INSYAALLAH BANYAK MARKHYUCKNYA.**

 **Karena** , **2 CHAP AKAN SEGERA SELESAI :")**

 **KALIAN BISA CEK DI WORK AKU DI WATTPAD KALAU MAU LIAT FOTONYA MARK KEA APA WKWKW**

 **@tiramisumacaron**

 **tengseuuu~**

 **MARKMARKHYUCK**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake :**

Mark mengeluarkan ponselnya saat dirinya siap untuk tidur, setelah Mark dan Haechan ber _videocall_ ria dan mendengarkan bagaimana bahagianya Haechan bisa berkencan dengan Mark membuat hati Mark menghangat. Dia jadi ingin membagikan kebahagiaannya ini kepada orang-orang.

Dengan mata berbinarnya Mark meng- _scroll up_ foto-foto yang ada digaleri ponselnya. Sesekali matanya menyipit lucu dan bibirnya juga melengkung tampan, tersenyum saat melihat beberapa foto lucu Haechan. Ada foto Haechan dimana dia sedang berjongkok berbicara dengan anak kecil di Lotte World tadi. Ada juga foto Haechan yang ter _pout_ lucu saat di cafe, dan masih banyak lagi.

Seketika jarinya itu terhenti saat melihat foto tumpukan bunga yang dia ambil di toko bunga Bibi Kwon tadi. Bibirnya tersenyum merekah matanya juga kembali berbinar, dan dengan mantap menekan opsi _share_ untuk dibagikannya diakun SNS miliknya.

.

 **Markzzlee_**

 _Loc. KWON's Florist ShopiE_

 _picture posted_

liked by @ ** _jen0lee.swag_** , @ ** _yeerim__** , and 827 others

 **Markzzlee_** Flowers are blooming every day, so glow and beauty like you. _(flowers)(kiss)(love)_

From. Leo to Bear

 _view all comments..._

 **Jaeeminiecute** weitsss kencan ya~

 **W00jincool** boss jangan lupa besok meeting jam 2

 **Bae_jinjin** bahagia ya presdir?

 **Hyun_jin** mengingatkan saja, besok ada meeting siang jangan sampai lupa ya sajangnim

 **Jen0lee.swag** BOSSKU YANG PALING TAMPAN, BESOK ADA MEETING HARAP UNTUK MENYIAPKAN SEGALANYA YA. TERIMA KASIH _(kiss)_

 **Minakang28** uhuk uhuk boss

 **Markzzlee_** siap @w00jincool @hyun_jin / jelas @jaeeminiecute @bae_jinjin / jijik! @jen0lee.swag / bibi sakit? @minakang28

 **Minakang28** Sialan kau Mark Lee !!!

 **Jae_hyunjung** Mark kapan pulang Kanada? Mommy @tae.yongjung miss you already.

 **Markzzlee_** year end, dad @jae_hyunjung / Mark rindu mommy juga @tae.yongjung

 **Hchanleez** _(flowers)(flowers)(flowers)_

 **Markzzlee_** _(flowers)(flowers)(flowers)_

-

 _ **Renjunnhuangg** liked your post_ _. 3sc_


	6. SIX

_"You are Mine"_

 _•Markhyuck - Mainpair_

 _typo(s), bxb, dldr_

.

.

 **baca coretan dibawah yak! makasih chingu~**

.

.

.

Lelaki dengan surai _dark orange_ miliknya masih terjaga, matanya berkedip sesekali untuk menetralkan kondisi netranya. Dadanya berdesir, otaknya terus memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Waktu terus berputar bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, tapi mata beruang itu tak kunjung mengantuk. Karena lelah dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas susu hangat.

Selesai membuat susu, dibawanya cangkir itu ke meja makan dan duduk disisinya. Merenung. Dia butuh jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terngiang dibenaknya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan perlahan menyesap susu hangat itu sembari otaknya berputar memikirkan hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan, seperti-

"Aku harus menghubunginya segera"

Maka, dengan segera meneguk habis susu miliknya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar lalu meraih _handphone_ yang tergeletak diatas nakas, membuka aplikasi _e-mail_ dan mengetikan beberapa pesan kepada seseorang. Setelah pesan terkirim dia kembali -mencoba- melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

Haechan sudah berada di cafe sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dia sedang menunggu teman masa kecilnya. Di dalam hati dia merasa sangat senang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu dan segera melepas rindu, tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa khawatir kalau saja jawaban yang diberikan oleh temannya nanti akan membuatnya semakin patah hati.

Lama dia terdiam dan hanya memandangi jalanan padat Seoul melalui jendela sampai tidak sadar seseorang sudah tiba dihadapannya.

"Haechan?"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil dengan segera mendongakkan kepala melihat si pemanggil tadi dengan raut wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"Jaemin? Benar itu kau?"

" _Oh gosh_ , ini aku Jaemin. Teman masa kecilmu dulu"

"Senangnya aku bisa melihatmu kembali. Duduklah biar ku pesankan sesuatu"

"Baiklah"

"Bagaimana dengan _strawberry milkshake_?"

"Kau tahu seleraku" Dan kemudian Jaemin tertawa riang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Haechan? Omong-omong berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

"Kukira hampir 7 tahun kita tidak bertemu"

"Kau benar, saat kau pergi dari Seoul dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Teganya kau waktu itu"

"Maafkan aku Jaemin, waktu itu sungguh mendadak dan pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu" Raut wajah Haechan berubah sendu, dia sedih kalau harus diingatkan kejadian lalu, dia merasa menjadi orang yang jahat.

"Hey sudahlah, jangan bersedih. Yang terpenting kau sudah disini" Jaemin menggenggam tangan Haechan dan mengusapnya kecil, memberikan rasa tenang untuk sahabatnya.

"Iya Jaemin kau benar" Setelahnya wajah Haechan berubah lebih cerah.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Mark?" Jaemin bertanya ditengah-tengah mereka bersantap siang.

"Ya, aku sudah menemuinya"

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti. Rasa ini masih sama, tapi aku takut kecewa" Haechan menatap lurus mata Jaemin.

"Hey, jangan begitu. Itu hanya firasatmu saja mungkin."

"Jaemin?"

"Ya?"

"Apa Mark memiliki kekasih saat aku pergi?"

Jaemin yang diajukan pertanyaan seperti itu hanya mampu menghentikan acara makannya.

"A-ah itu?" Jaemin bingung, dia itu sulit berbohong, kalaupun bisa pasti mudah diketahui.

"Aku ada sesuatu"

"Apa?"

Haechan mengeluarkan ponselnya, berkutat dengan persegi hitam itu sebentar lalu menyodorkannya kearah Jaemin. Jaemin menerimanya dengan baik dan melihat apa yang Haechan ingin tunjukan, tapi setelahnya matanya membulat sempurna.

"I-ini? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari ponsel Mark beberapa waktu lalu"

"Astaga-"

"Jadi benar ya dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula memandang Jaemin menjadi ke jendela.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?"

"Tak apa Jaemin, sudah jelas sekarang"

Jaemin menggenggam kembali tangan Haechan, diusapnya tangan yang mulai bergetar itu, memberinya dorongan.

"Tidak seperti itu Haechan. Kau jangan salah paham-"

Jaemin menatap mata Haechan yang mulai berkaca. Dia dapat merasakannya bahwa sahabatnya ini sangat amat mencintai seseorang bernama Mark tersebut. Dia jadi kasihan, maka dia berniat untuk membantunya walau sedikit.

"-Jadi begini, kalau kau tanya begitu jawabannya _'iya'_. Mark sudah memiliki kekasih, jauh sebelum kau datang kesini. Ku dengar mereka akan bertunangan. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mendengar mereka melakukan suatu persiapan. Itu aneh menurutku. Dimana sepasang kekasih yang akan melangsungkan pertunangan tapi tidak melakukan persiapan sama sekali, itu-"

"Tunggu dulu" Ucapan Jaemin sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh si lawan bicara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau mereka tidak melakukan persiapan apapun? Kau menguntit mereka?"

"Yang benar saja Haechan" Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas, bisa-bisanya Haechan berpikir sedemikian rupa. Jaemin lebih memilih tidur di rumah daripada menguntit 2 orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak menguntitnya, aku tahu dari Jeno, kekasihku. Dia tangan kanan Mark, sekretaris setianya. Jadi, Jeno sering bertanya soal pertunangan mereka dan akan dijawab oleh Mark dengan jawaban _'entah aku belum tahu'_ atau _'mungkin segera'_ , dan Jeno akan bercerita kepadaku"

Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang, membuat Jaemin menatapnya sedih.

"Chan, kau bisa menanyakan hal ini kepada Mark. Jangan sampai terlambat. Aku tidak mau sahabatku sakit hati oleh pria seperti Mark"

"Terima kasih Jaemin. Tapi-"

Jaemin yang mengerti kalau Haechan masih ingin berbicara hanya memberinya kode lewat anggukan kepala.

"Tapi- apa aku terlihat seperti perebut?"

"Jangan berkata begitu. Ini semua sudah diatur. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mengikuti alur, dan meluruskan sesuatu yang salah"

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah. Aku datang dan mengambil Mark dari lelaki itu saat mereka berdua hampir bertunangan. Bukankah aku jahat?" Haechan menatap Jaemin nanar.

"Kau tidak jahat, lihat Mark, aku yakin dia punya alasan terbaik kenapa melakukan ini. Dan untukmu, aku tahu kau bisa memilih yang terbaik juga"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Haechan bertanya dengan pandangan yang sedikit putus asa.

"Temui Mark. Selesaikan masalah kalian, aku tidak mau melihat sahabatku terluka"

Dan setelahnya mereka berpelukan hangat, sangat erat. Pelukan yang menggambarkan rasa terima kasih dan juga dorongan.

.

.

.

Haechan berdiam diri di sofa ruang tamu _apartement_ nya, dirinya sedang menunggu Mark yang masih dalam perjalanan.

Matanya memandang televisi layar datar didepannya tapi otaknya jauh berkelana keluar sana. Dirinya terus memikirkan pendapat Jaemin, apa ia harus menyelesaikannya dengan Mark atau tidak. Dia sungguh bingung.

Lama berdiam diri sampai suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan lamunan indahnya, membuatnya melongokan kepala kearah pintu utama.

"Haechan- _ie,_ _I'm coming~_ " Mark datang membawa 2 kantong plastik berukuran sedang disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, dengan segera menuju ruang tamu dimana Haechan berada.

Senyum terpatri dibibir Haechan, dia bangkit lalu menghampiri Mark yang sudah sampai didepannya, memberikan kecupan dibibir tanda selamat datang.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan membawa makanan Mark" Haechan mengambil alih kantong plastik tersebut dan meletakannya di meja, dengan perlahan mengeluarkan satu-persatu barang belian kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa, aku tak ingin beruang favoritku ini kelaparan" Mark mencubit pelan pipi Haechan yang sudah sibuk dengan _strawberry cheesecake_ miliknya.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Tidak, melihatmu makan saja aku ikut kenyang"

"Ya sudah aku makan sendiri"

Mark yang diam memerhatikan Haechan yang sibuk itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa dia bahagia sekali melihat Haechan yang makan dengan lahap, membuat hatinya hangat.

Selesai Haechan mencicipi _cake_ bawaan Mark sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk di sofa depan televisi dengan Haechan yang memeluk Mark dari samping, menempelkan tubuhnya didada milik Mark.

Tangannya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk memainkan dagu dan rahang milik Mark, sedangkan Mark hanya sesekali mengamati acara televisi dan tentunya menikmati sentuhan Haechan.

"Mark?"

Mark berdehem, merespon panggilan Haechan.

"Kau tahu tidak, kalau diluar sana ada seseorang yang menunggu kekasihnya untuk datang menemuinya" Haechan berkata dengan degupan keras dijantung.

Mark yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa terdiam dengan dahi berkerut, menunggu Haechan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Seseorang itu dijanjikan sebuah pertunangan oleh kekasihnya, tapi kekasihnya malah pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih masa lalunya." Mark semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Haechan, dia hanya merasa bahwa cerita Haechan hampir mirip dengan dirinya. Hampir.

"Pasti berat ya menjadi seseorang itu, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau itu menimpaku, pasti sulit. Tapi-"

"-kekasih seseorang itu adalah kekasihku sendiri, Mark Lee"

Dan seketika tubuh Mark menegang, bingung harus bagaimana, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tertawa kecil dan bergerak gelisah.

"Haechan? Kau mengantuk? Sebaiknya kita tidur, ayo ke kamar aku akan menemanimu"

"Mark-" Haechan menghentikan gerakan Mark yang akan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tahu semuanya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau memiliki kekasih, dan bahkan kau akan bertunangan" Haechan menatap Mark dengan air mata yang sudah dipelupuk.

"Aku tahu semua. Kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur kepadaku?"

"Haechan... aku minta maaf. Aku punya alasan lain kenapa aku tidak berterus terang kepadamu"

Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata Haechan menuju dagu lancipnya. Dia diam menunggu Mark berbicara, dia butuh penjelasan langsung dari Mark.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah kecuali denganmu"

Detik berikutnya air mata Haechan kembali turun dengan derasnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu Haechan. Bahkan saat aku bersamanya yang ada hanya dirimu. Bayanganmu terlalu nyata diotakku."

"Lanjutkan..."

"Semua ini salahku, seharusnya aku tidak mengikatnya dalam bentuk apapun, termasuk kekasih sekalipun-"

Haechan diam mendengarkan penjelasan Mark, dirinya tak sanggup memendam ini terlalu lama, dia butuh kepastian.

"Namanya Renjun, dia bukan asli Korea. Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Dia putra dari rekan kerja ayahku. Kami bersahabat sejak kecil, dari mulai tingkat dasar sampai sekolah menengah kami masih bersama, tapi saat menengah atas kami berpisah. Aku dan Renjun tidak satu sekolah lagi pada waktu itu, dan disanalah aku bertemu denganmu. Cinta pertamaku" Haechan sudah meneteskan kembali air matanya, otaknya kembali diputar paksa saat ingatan masa dimana dia dan Mark bertemu.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu membicarakanmu, entah secara langsung maupun tidak, aku selalu membicarakanmu"

"Dan semuanya berubah saat kau memutuskan pergi dari sini, meninggalkanku dan seluruh perasaanku padamu-"

"-tapi Renjun datang memberikan pelukan miliknya, dan dari situ aku menyadari bahwa sahabatku memiliki rasa padaku."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Haechan bertanya pelan.

"Tidak, tapi aku menyayanginya" Haechan merasakan paru-parunya seperti diremas kuat, seakan oksigen tak bisa masuk kesana.

"Ka-kalau kau... me-menyayanginya... kenapa harus mengkhianatinya?"

"Ini soal perasaan Haechan. Perasaanku hanya untuk dirimu. Bukan untuk Renjun sekalipun. Aku menyayanginya sebagai saudara, bukan sebagai seseorang yang ingin kumiliki."

"Lalu... kenapa kalian terikat?"

Mark menghela nafas lelah, "Ini juga salahku. Seharusnya 2 tahun lalu aku tidak memintanya menjadi kekasihku, itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba"

"Apa alasanmu... menjadikannya kekasih?" Tangis Haechan mulai reda, air matanya juga mulai mengering, hanya saja mata dan hidungnya masih memerah.

"Alasannya karena dia mirip sekali denganmu. Renjun punya aura positif sama sepertimu, dia juga berperilaku baik. Senyum dan tawanya mengingatkanku padamu, jadi aku berinisiatif mengikatnya dalam suatu hubungan serius tanpa memikirkan dirimu-"

"-Aku mengira kau tidak akan kembali" Mata Mark mulai berkaca, menceritakan kisah asamaranya sungguh menguras emosi.

"Jadi dengan bodohnya aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku, dan 5 bulan yang lalu aku berencana melamarnya. Tapi-"

"Tapi aku datang dan menghancurkan segalanya" Haechan memotong cepat ucapan Mark.

"Maafkan aku Mark. Seharusnya aku tidak datang. Maafkan aku... _hiks_ " Haechan kembali tersedu, dia menjadi semakin bersalah karena ini.

Mark menarik pundak Haechan, dibawanya tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu kedalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya kepada lelaki manis yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya tersebut.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah, tidak seharusnya aku melamar Renjun dan melampiaskan rasa cintaku untukmu kepada lelaki China itu. Aku terdengar sangat jahat"

"Iya, kau memang jahat. Dan anehnya aku mencintai orang jahat ini"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Haechan. Jangan kau ragukan perasaanku ini. Kau tahu? Bahagiaku hanya satu, kau."

Haechan terkekeh pelan disela isakannya, masih menikmati sesi berpelukan mereka yang sangat melankolis itu ditemani suara televisi pelan.

Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mark tepat di mata.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menemui Renjun. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menyakitinya seperti ini. Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Lagipula, tadi siang Bibi Ahn berkata bahwa Renjun membatalkan pemesanan _tuxedo_ di butik miliknya, aku jadi heran apa yang sedang Renjun rencanakan"

Haechan mengangguk paham, "Lalu, kapan kau akan menemuinya?"

"Besok aku akan menemuinya di _apartement_ nya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan, aku tidak ingin merebut kekasih orang lain walau kenyataannya kekasihnya 'lah yang berhasil merebut hatiku" Setelahnya Haechan mengecup bibir Mark kilat.

" _As your wish babe._.."

Mark dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sudah membungkam bibir Haechan dengan bibir miliknya. Menggigit pelan bibir yang menjadi candu baginya, mengabsen deretan gigi Haechan dan bermain lidah di dalam.

Haechan melenguh keras, hatinya merasa tenang, akhirnya kepastian yang dia cari sudah dia dapatkan dan itu membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke dalam pelukan pria Kanada tersebut.

Lama mereka berciuman, sampai tidak sadar kalau Mark sudah membawanya ke dalam kamar. Mengunci pintu dan menjatuhkan Haechan diatas ranjang.

" _I want you._.."

" _I'm yours_ Markeu..."

Dan setelahnya hanya desahan yang keluar dari kedua lelaki tersebut, meninggalkan televisi dan seluruh lampu _apartement_ yang masih menyala.

Mari tinggalkan mereka berdua, biarkan mereka saling menikmati malam panjang ini. _Syuhhh_ ~

..

 **TBC**

 **WOHOOOOO** **READERS~ INI CHAP DIMANA SIDE STORY DARI CHAP 4 PAS MARK KE APART RENJUN.** **KALO BINGUNG TANYA SAJAAA~** **BUAT YANG REVIEW MAKASIH YAAA AKU CINTA KALIAN SANGAT SANGAT CINTA. MAKASIH DUKUNGANNYA. LOVE YOU FULL!!!**

 **.**

 **MARKMARKHYUCK**


	7. SEV-END

_'You are Mine'_

 _•Markhyuck - Mainpair_

 _typo(s), bxb, DLDR!_

-

-

-

-

-

Haechan terbangun kala sinar mentari mulai memasuki kamarnya melalui celah tirai yang menggantung di pintu penghubung balkon. Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mark tepat di wajah.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi lelaki setengah Kanada tersebut dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajahnya. Mark menggeliat saat dirasa wajahnya terus dikecup tanpa henti, membuatnya membuka mata perlahan.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah senyum lebar milik kekasihnya, Haechan. Lalu dengan segera dia mengecup balik bibir Haechan yang menjadi candu baginya.

" _Morning_ "

" _Morning too_ Markeu~"

Mark kembali memejamkan mata setelah memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Haechan sembari tangannya bergerak menyisir surai Haechan. Haechan pun hanya mampu beringsut memeluk Mark kembali.

"Kapan kau akan bertemu Renjun?"

"Makan siang nanti" Mark menjawab tanpa mengubah kegiatan awalnya.

"Dimana?" Haechan memeluk perut Mark lebih erat.

"Di _apartement_ nya, aku akan mengajaknya makan siang dan membicarakan masalah kemarin"

Hanya gumaman 'oh' yang Mark dengar dari bibir Haechan, membuatnya semakin merapatkan pelukan hangatnya untuk Haechan.

"Kau tidak keberatan? Kalau keberatan aku bisa mengganti rencananya"

"Tidak apa, terserah kau saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Jangan menundanya, kasian Renjun"

"Iya kau benar. Baiklah, nanti siang aku akan langsung menemuinya"

Setelahnya Haechan hanya kembali memeluk erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Mark. Keduanya dalam keadaan telanjang karena aktivitas semalam, hanya selimut putih sebagai pembungkus tubuh keduanya.

..

..

Waktu terus berputar, matahari kian condong ke sisi barat menandakan sebentar lagi akan memasuki waktu malam hari. Haechan yang sibuk dengan _snack_ sorenya hanya diam sembari menyaksikan acara televisi yang menurutnya -lumayan- menarik itu.

Haechan yang terlalu fokus sampai tidak sadar seseorang sudah sampai di _apartement_ nya, menekan beberapa digit _password_ dan membuka pintu perlahan. Haechan baru tersadar saat pintu itu tertutup dan menampakkan Mark dengan wajah kusut yang berjalan gontai tanpa semangat.

Mark mendudukan dirinya tepat di sisi kanan Haechan, tanpa pikir panjang tangannya menarik Haechan kepelukan lelaki itu, meletakkan wajahnya tepat diceruk leher pemuda asal Jeju tersebut. Menyesap aroma _vanilla_ yang keluar dari _parfume_ yang dipakai Haechan.

Haechan merasakannya, nafas yang memberat dengan getaran kecil di bahu milik seseorang yang memeluknya kini. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, meletakkan di punggung dan tengkuk belakang Mark, mengusap perlahan memberikan ketenangan.

Semakin lama Haechan mengusap pelan punggung itu, semakin keras pula punggung itu bergetar. Haechan tahu, Mark-nya sedang menangis. Terdengar dari isakan kecil yang tepat dibawah telinganya, juga punggung yang terus bergetar itu.

Haechan memeluk Mark, sesekali tangannya mengusap punggung dan belakang kepala Mark kembali, berharap dengan ini Mark dapat sedikit tenang. Haechan tidak mungkin meminta Mark untuk bercerita dalam keadaan seperti ini 'kan.

"Aku... jahat--"

" _Ssttt_... tenanglah, tenangkan dirimu dahulu baru bercerita"

Mark mengangkat kepalanya, ditatapnya wajah Haechan yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi duduk menghadapnya. Mata _obsidian_ itu masih mengeluarkan perisai bening, mengalir dipipi tirus milik Mark.

Haechan mengangkat tangan dan mengusap air mata yang membanjiri wajah Mark. Mencium bekas air mata yang menggaris di pipi, dan berakhir di kedua kelopak mata Mark. Mengelus perlahan kelopak indah yang menutup itu dan turun ke pipi juga rahang tegasnya.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita" Haechan membuka suara saat dirasa Mark sudah lebih tenang.

"Aku... datang ke _apartement_ nya, berencana mengajaknya makan siang tapi," Mark kembali berkaca menatap Haechan. "Aku melihat dia memasukan pakaian ke koper besarnya, dan ternyata dia akan pergi" Mark sedikit menunduk lalu mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Dia berkata banyak sekali, tapi yang dapat aku tangkap hanya satu... dia tersakiti olehku Haechan" Air mata Mark kembali turun dengan perlahan, membuat Haechan yang melihatnya menjadi ikut bersedih.

Diusapnya lengan Mark perlahan sembari menunggu Mark melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya aku hancur. Saat tahu sahabat baikku harus tersakiti oleh tanganku sendiri"

"Aku bodoh Haechan, aku bodoh kenapa harus mempermainkan lelaki baik seperti Renjun. Aku menyesal..."

Haechan yang tahu Mark tidak dalam kondisi baik itupun hanya mampu menarik lelaki itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, hatinya serasa dicubit saat tahu Mark menangisi orang lain.

"Aku menyesal telah menyakiti orang sebaik dirinya."

Haechan ikut meneteskan air mata saat mendengar Mark mengatai dirinya bodoh sembari mengucap kata menyesal berulang. Ini bukan kesalahan Mark, dia ikut andil didalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, sekarang sahabat baikku sudah pergi dariku. Bukankah aku jahat karena berhasil membuat sahabatku sendiri pergi?"

Haechan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mark tepat di kedua bulatan tersebut. Mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, mengatur detak jantungnya yang kembali bertalu.

"Kau... tidak jahat. Ini sudah yang terbaik Mark-"

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik, dengan seperti ini Renjun bisa bernafas lega, tanpa harus merasa sakit hati karena ulahmu"

"Kau tahu? Ini semua sudah diatur oleh Tuhan. Kita hanya bisa bertindak."

"Untukmu, Renjun tetaplah sahabatmu, mungkin dia membutuhkan waktu sendiri saat ini. Tapi aku yakin, dia masih menerimamu sebagai sahabatnya" Haechan tersenyum manis walau pipinya sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

"Haechan..."

"Kau tahu apa yang aku suka darimu?"

"Seluruh kata-katamu, membuatku tersihir dan kembali jatuh ke dalamnya. Membuatku sulit bangkit walau hanya merangkak sekalipun..."

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu..."

Haechan kembali berkaca, kalimat Mark benar-benar menghipnotisnya, seakan ini adalah kalimat yang mampu melelehkan dirinya.

"Maaf, karena membuatmu harus mencintai orang jahat ini Haechan..."

Haechan tersenyum kecil, air matanya kian menyurut walau masih tersirat rasa sedih di bola indahnya.

"Tak peduli sejahat atau sebaik apapun dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu..."

"Tak peduli sekaya atau semiskinnya dirimu, aku tetap menyayangimu..."

"Tak peduli sesakit atau sesehatnya dirimu, aku akan tetap bersamamu..."

Haechan menghapus bekas air mata milik Mark, mengecup kembali kelopak mata indah itu, turun ke hidung bangirnya, lalu kedua pipi, dan juga dagu.

"Karena aku Lee Haechan, yang mencintai Mark Lee, apapun itu"

Setelahnya Haechan mengecup bibir Mark lama, penuh cinta. Seakan mendamba, karena kecupan itu benar-benar mewakili perasaannya kepada Mark.

Dia juga terlalu mencintai Mark, bahkan dia rela berkorban apa saja jika itu menyangkut Mark.

Mark tersenyum disela kecupan Haechan, tangannya merambat naik memeluk pinggang Haechan, menariknya semakin dekat.

Bibirnya perlahan bergerak pelan diatas bibir Haechan, mengecup basah bibir yang mengandung zat adiktif tersebut. Mengecup dan memainkan bibir itu sesekali.

Tangannya menekan pelan tengkuk milik Haechan, membawa ciuman itu semakin dalam. Menggigit pelan bibir Haechan dan menerobos masuk ke dalamnya. Bermain dengan lidah lembut milik Haechan, juga bermain dengan langit-langitnya. Mengabsen seluruh yang ada didalamnya tanpa tersisa.

Mengecap rasa bibir Haechan yang manis saat lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah hangat Haechan, juga mengecap sedikit micin berperisa rumput laut yang masih tersisa dimulut Haechan hingga tandas. Hilang tak bersisa.

Dirasa Haechan yang mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen, Mark melepaskan tautan mereka. Mengusap benang saliva yang tercipta diujung bibir Haechan. Menarik pelan kepala Haechan dan menyatukan kening mereka.

" _Thank you... thank you for giving your love to someone like me_ , Haechan"

Haechan mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang hebat. Dan diakhiri dengan kecupan hangat oleh Mark di dahi milik Haechan.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Thank you readers~ i love youuu~**

 **Sepertinya aku akan membuat work baruu ngehehe xD**

 **See yaaa in my ANOTHER WORLD eh WORK ~**

.

 **Y**

 **o**

 **u**

 **a**

 **r**

 **e**

 **M**

 **i**

 **n**

 **e**

.

 **Bonus** :

Hari semakin terik, matahari mulai naik ke atas kepala. Renjun yang berjalan di sekitar pusat kota Jilin harus menutupi kepalanya dari ganasnya matahari siang ini.

Sudah hampir dua minggu dia berada di Jilin tanpa mengabari 2 temannya, Jaemin dan Jeno. Tujuannya kembali ke Jilin hanya satu, menenangkan diri dan tentunya melupakan seseorang bernama Mark Lee.

Walau dalam hati dia mencoba menerima semuanya, tetap saja rasanya sakit. Tapi Renjun mengerti, Tuhan memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa membuat Renjun menderita begini. ' _Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya_ ', setidaknya itu yang Renjun baca dari novel yang dia beli.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, dimana Renjun yang mengedarkan pandangan melihat sekeliling mencari cafe terdekat, terik ini membuatnya ingin menelan sesuatu yang dingin.

Matanya menangkap sebuah cafe di ujung jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang Renjun menuju cafe tersebut yang ramai pengunjung.

 _Tring!_

Bunyi lonceng menandakan bahwa seseorang baru saja memasuki cafe. Renjun yang baru datang dengan segara menuju kasir, memesan.

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Tolong, 1 _Americano ice_ dan _original french fries-_ nya ya"

" _Take away_?"

"Tidak, disini saja"

"Baiklah, anda bisa menunggu sebentar"

Setelah Renjun membayar pesanannya, matanya kembali mengedar mencari tempat duduk. Saat dirasa tak ada kursi kosong dia hampir menyerah tapi kembali tersenyum saat melihat kursi yang kosong disisi kanan pintu.

Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa peduli lelaki mungil yang sudah duduk diseberangnya.

"Permisi, apa kursi ini kosong?"

Lelaki yang sedari tadi menunduk mengamati laptop miliknya mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, kursi itu kosong. Kau bisa memilikinya"

"Terima kasih"

~~

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Renjun yang hanya terus mengamati lelaki mungil didepannya ini kembali menyeruput _americano_ _ice_ miliknya, dan mengamati lelaki tersebut -lagi-.

Merasa diawasi wajahnya mendongak, menatap lelaki yang kira-kira 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Lelaki manis tadi berdehem sebentar, menetralkan suaranya dan kembali menatap lelaki bersurai hitam didepannya.

"Halo~"

"Oh hai"

"Kau orang China?"

"Iya, orang tuaku asli China"

"Tapi wajahmu tidak seperti orang China kebanyakan. Matamu tidak sipit" Lelaki manis tadi menyipitkan matanya, membuat Renjun tertawa geli.

"Aku lahir di China, tapi lama di Korea."

"Ah... begitu. Lalu kenapa disini?"

"Mengunjungi keluargaku. Kau sendiri asli Jilin?"

"Tidak, aku dari Ghuangzou tapi tugas kuliahku mengharuskan aku pergi ke Jilin"

"Begitu ya... _by the way_ , jurusan apa?"

"Bisnis, semester akhir"

"Pantas saja, wajahmu terlihat berantakan " Renjun tertawa kecil setelah mengatakan itu.

"Hey kau meledekku?" Lelaki yang ada didepan Renjun bersungut sebal.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda"

"Terserahlah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, tuan Aneh"

"Hey, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Renjun, Huang Renjun" Renjun menyodorkan tangannya.

"Zhong Chenle." Lelaki manis dengan mata sipit itu menjabat singkat tangan Renjun.

"Sampai jumpa Renjun _ge_ , kuharap kita bertemu lagi" Setelahnya dapat didengar suara tawa yang sedikit melengking keluar dari belah bibir Chenle.

Membuat Renjun ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, semoga demikian Chenle"

.

.

.

.

.

 **FINE!**


	8. SPECIAL - CHAP

**Special Chapter from You Are Mine**

 **MarkHyuck**

-

-

-

 ** _flashback : italic_**

-

-

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menggeleng.

"Kalau ini?"

"Pilihan kedua, jangan yang lain"

"Apa bagusnya dari ini?" Haechan mengangkat setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna merah _maroon_ itu kedepan wajahnya.

Membolak-balik _tuxedo_ berbahan elit itu dengan raut tidak tertarik. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan warna _maroon_ maka dari itu bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

"Kau itu cantik kalau pakai warna selain _navy_. Aku tidak suka kau memakai warna _navy_ "

"Kenapa sih Mark? Apa warna _navy_ itu buruk untukku?"

Haechan menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Mark. Kepalanya dia letakkan dibahu kanan Mark dengan tangan yang juga memeluk lengan kanan Mark.

"Kau tidak buruk, hanya saja kau terlalu _sexy_ kalau memakai warna _navy_. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang melihatmu yang _sexy_ itu saat pernikahan kita nanti"

 _Blush_

Pipi Haechan memerah, dia tidak pernah sehangat ini sebelumnya. Apalagi Mark yang menyelipkan kata 'pernikahan' dipembicaraan mereka. Haechan merasa seperti mimpi saja kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah.

Maafkan aku karena tak memberi tahu kalian. Jadi, Mark dan Haechan akan segera menikah. 2 minggu lagi lebih tepatnya. Pernikahan mewah, dihadiri sekitar 60 persen dari kolega bisnis kedua orang tua mempelai, dan sisanya teman dari putra mereka, Mark dan Haechan.

0000

 _"Menikahlah denganku Haechan"_

 _Uhuk uhuk_

 _Haechan tersedak sarapannya, apa-apaan ini? Batin Haechan bingung. Mark berbicara tepat didepan Haechan yang tengah memakan sarapan paginya, membuatnya terkejut dan menyangkutkan makanan ditenggorokan._

 _"A-apa? Kau bercanda?"_

 _Mark bergeming, dirinya lalu merogoh saku celana panjangnya, mengambil kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Terlihat sangat mahal._

 _"Aku serius Haechan" Membuka kota cincin itu didepan mata Haechan._

 _Haechan terkejut, matanya membulat sempurna, rasanya seperti diterbangkan diatas awan bersama ribuan kupu-kupu warna-warni._

 _Perutnya terasa digelitik oleh kupu-kupu itu dari dalam. Sangat membahagiakan. Haechan kembali menatap Mark dengan mata berkaca, siap menangis._

 _Detik berikutnya Haechan bangkit, berjalan kearah Mark memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat, sangat erat. Sampai membuat Mark sulit bernafas._

 _"Ya! Aku mau, sangat sangat mau Markkk"_

 _Setelahnya Haechan menarik dagu Mark, membawa bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Mark. Yang di'serang' hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengambil alih permainan._

 _Mark memutuskan untuk melamar Haechan tepat 2 bulan setelah masalahnya dengan Renjun selesai. Dia tidak boleh menunda-nunda kesempatan ini bukan? Lagipula dia tahu Haechan tidak akan menolaknya._

 _Jadi, dengan mantap dia melamar secara pribadi pagi itu di apartement Haechan. Dia juga sudah berbicara kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk masalah itu, dan minggu depan, mereka -Mark sekeluarga- ditambah Haechan akan terbang ke Chicago, menemui keluarga Haechan, melamar putra mereka untuk putra semata wayangnya._

 _Suasana di kediaman Lee sangat mewah, terlihat dari beberapa guci yang ditata apik disetiap sudutnya. Lampu kristal yang tergantung di tengah-tengahnya. Tampak mewah._

 _"Jadi apa tujuanmu?" Tuan Lee berbicara seperti akan menghakimi Mark._

 _Mark yang sudah gemetar menjadi semakin gemetar saat melihat mata dari -calon- mertuanya itu._

 _"Sa- saya ingin melamar anak anda Tuan"_

 _"Apa yang kau punya?"_

 _"Saya tidak memiliki apapun. Hanya seorang karyawan biasa di perusahaan ayah saya."_

 _Siapa sih yang tidak kenal CEO Muda dari Lee Corp itu? Pemimpin dari 1 perusahaan utama, dan 3 anak perusahaan. Total 4 perusahaan sedang dipegang Mark (6 sisanya masih dipegang ayahnya) dan itu yang dibilang tidak memiliki apapun?_

 _Lelaki yang berumur setengah abad itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Bohong kalau dia tidak mengenal Mark. Hanya orang bodohlah yang tidak mengenalnya._

 _"Hey John, kau terlalu kaku dengan anakku. Santai saja" Jaehyun, ayah Mark membuka suara setelah dari tadi menikmati pemandangan anaknya yang diinterogasi dadakan oleh teman masa SMA-nya. Johnny Lee._

 _Johnny tertawa, membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot dan menatap Mark kembali._

 _"Hanya orang tolol yang menolakmu menjadi menantu mereka Mark."_

 _Mark mengangkat kepalanya, dahinya berkerut bingung. Apa itu artinya lamarannya diterima?_

 _"Ya. Aku restui kau dengan anakku Haechan. Jangan kau sakiti si manis itu ya. Aku sangat menyayanginya" Johnny berkata sembari menatap putranya yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya._

 _Memeluk putra bungsunya itu dengan sayang, dan mengecup beberapa kali puncak kepala itu._

 _"Aku mencintaimu sayang, berbahagialah dengan Mark ya" Johnny berbicara dengan sedikit berat hati, malaikat kecilnya akan segera pergi._

0000

Pernikahan itu digelar, _garden party_ -lah yang keduanya pilih untuk resepsi pernikahan. Banyak sekali orang-orang disana yang memberikan ucapan 'selamat' untuk kedua mempelai, membuat Haechan dan Mark tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Hey _Boss_!" Jeno datang dengan Jaemin di sampingnya.

"Hey Jen"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, aku senang mendengar kabar kau akan menikah dengan Haechan bulan lalu. Kau... membuatku iri saja" Jeno berbicara dengan sedikit drama diujung, membuat Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Haechan... selamat ya. Semoga kau dan Mark terus bahagia. Aku turut senang atas pernikahan kalian" Jaemin berucap dengan raut wajah berbinar.

Haechan memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu dengan sayang, temannya itu ikut andil dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Mark.

"Iya Jaemin, aku akan bahagia."

"Kalian kapan menyusul? Enak _loh_ menikah itu" Mark mengejek Jeno dengan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Tenang saja, 2 bulan lagi kami juga akan menikah" Jeno berkata mantap.

"APA?!?!?!" Ketiga orang disana hanya dapat menjatuhkan rahang.

..

.

Di kediaman Mark, rumah yang sudah dibelinya bertahun-tahun lalu itu sekarang kembali ramai. Ada orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Haechan.

Malam itu setelah acara pernikahan, mereka semua memilih bermalam di rumah Mark sekaligus rumah yang akan ditinggali oleh Mark dan Haechan selanjutnya.

Dua keluarga itu berbaur menjadi satu di ruang keluarga yang luas. Sembari menikmati camilan malam, orang dewasa disana mulai membicarakan hal yang membuat putra mereka malas setengah mati. Masa SMA orang tua mereka.

"Kau ingat saat Taeil melempar buku ensiklopedia tebal itu kearah guru Song? Benar-benar terlihat bodoh" Johnny tertawa keras layaknya remaja berusia 20. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya sesekali menimpali cerita Johnny.

Mark melirik sisi kanan, dilihatnya sang ibu tengah asik bergosip ria dengan mertuanya, membuat Mark hanya menghela nafas sembari meletakkan kepala di bahu 'istri'nya yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah _fashion_.

"Kau tau Tae, _Maldives_ adalah surganya dunia. Kau harus mencobanya"

"Tidak Ten, menurutku surga dunia itu ada di _Italy_. Bangunannya sungguh menawan. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk kesana lagi"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama. Sepertinya sangat menarik"

Dan Mark yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar yang baik hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, bersabar. Sekarang Mark tahu darimana sifat cerewet Haechan menurun, kedua orang tuanyalah yang menurunkan sifat mereka kepada Haechan.

"Jisung tidur duluan saja nak, sudah malam." Ten memerintah putra bungsunya untuk segera tidur.

 _"Yeaa Mom. Night all"_ Dan lelaki paling muda itu beranjak menuju kamar tamu miliknya.

"Mark, aku serahkan Haechan padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Jangan rusak kepercayaanku untukmu"

"Aku tidak akan membuat Haechan menyesal telah menikah denganku _Dad_ "

"Oh anakku Haechan~ kemari nak, _Daddy_ ingin memelukmu" Haechan mendekat dan menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh besar ayahnya.

"Tak menyangka secepat ini kau meninggalkan _Daddy_ mu yang tampan ini. Berbahagialah dengan Mark ya Haechan. _Daddy_ sangat mencintaimu"

" _Daddy_ berbicara seakan-akan Haechan akan pergi jauh saja. _Love you too Dad~_ "

"Ya _Daddy_ mu itu berlebihan sekali. Seperti Haechan akan mati saja"

 _"Mom!!!" "Baby!!!"_ Dan 2 lelaki yang dicintai Ten itu meneriakinya bersamaan. Membuatnya tertawa puas melihat anak dan suaminya yang cemberut sebal.

.

.

.

.

"Hay sayang~ selamat pagi" Mark berucap dengan mata membentuk sabit.

"Pagi Mark"

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau nyenyak?"

"Ya sangat sangat nyenyak" Haechan merapatkan pelukannya. Memosisikan kepalanya menempel tepat didada Mark.

Mark mengelus surai _brunette_ itu. Sesekali pucuk kepalanya Mark kecup ringan. Sangat penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Ini hari pertama kita menjadi suami-'istri'. Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

Haechan mengernyit, kepalanya mendongak keatas menatap tepat dimata gelap milik Mark. Yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyum menawan tanpa tahu arti dibalik senyum itu.

~~~

Haechan berjalan tertatih menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Dirinya harus keluar kamar untuk menemui orang tua mereka dan juga untuk sarapan tentunya.

"Pagii Haechan~ Oh! Lihat anak kita, jalannya seperti penguin ya. Lucu sekali" Ten menjahili anak sulungnya.

"Astaga mari _Mama_ bantu, kau terlihat kesakitan. Berapa banyak Mark menghajarmu sayang" Taeyong berjalan menghampiri Haechan yang masih kesulitan berjalan.

Jangan lupakan pipinya yang memerah padam mengingat betapa kerasnya Mark mengerjai dirinya tadi pagi. Menurut Haechan seks tadi pagi adalah yang terbaik selama dia seks dengan Mark. Mungkin karena efek mereka yang sudah menjadi pasangan suami-'istri'.

" _Mama_ dan _Mommy_ akan berangkat kapan?"

"Kalo _Mommy_ mungkin setelah makan siang. Entah kalau Tae"

"Aku mungkin setelah sarapan. Karena _Papa_ mu Jaehyun ingin berkunjung ke rumah kerabatnya sebelum _take off_ "

Haechan yang mengerti hanya mengangguk paham. Sesekali dia membantu ibu dan mertuanya membereskan meja makan. Mereka akan sarapan bersama.

" _Daddy!!!_ Panggilkan Jisung dan mari kita sarapan." Ten berucap lantang memanggil suaminya yang sedang bersantai di teras bersama Jaehyun.

"Yaaa" Dan dijawab dengan teriakan oleh Johnny.

" _Morning_ semuanya~"

" _Morning_ Mark. Baru kelihatan, kemana saja?"

"Selesai beres-beres _Pa_ "

"Beres-beres yang bagaimana?" Sekarang Johnny ikut menimpali Jaehyun setelah sampai di meja makan.

" _Papa_ dan _Daddy_ pasti tau" Dan ketiga _dominant_ itu tertawa bersamaan.

Haechan dan Mark, kini kedua lelaki itu resmi menikah. Setelah banyak hal yang mereka lewati, masalah demi masalah mereka selesaikan.

Karena banyaknya masalah sebelum mereka menikah, membuat mereka semakin menyatu satu sama lain. Mereka sungguh menerapkan konsep _saling-memberi-dan-menerima_ dengan benar.

Haechan terlalu mencintai Mark, sehingga apa yang Mark berikan padanya tak pernah ditolaknya. Dan Mark teramat mencintai Haechan, sehingga memberikan segala yang dia punya untuk Haechan 'istri'nya.

Seperti saat ini...

 _"Fuckk~ aahhh fashh-terr sshh"_

Haechan mendesah hebat saat Mark kembali menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Ini kali ketiga mereka seks dalam sehari. Di tempat tidur. _Bath up._ Dan kembali di tempat tidur.

Hormon keduanya benar-benar meletup. Sangat membuat keduanya lelah tapi mencapai surga diwaktu bersamaan. Ini nikmat, kalau kata Haechan dan juga Mark.

"Kau- benar-benar sem-pitt sayanghh"

Mark mengerang saat miliknya terasa dijepit Haechan dengan kuat. Membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk menemui puncaknya.

"Aahh sshh ce-cepat se- ahh selesaikan ahh ah akuhh sampaiih"

Haechan secara refleks mengetatkan kembali lubang miliknya. Membuat Mark kembali mempercepat tempo miliknya.

Astaga Haechan benar-benar membuatnya gila. Mark tidak tahan...

Setelah titik ternikmat milik Haechan ditumbuk 3 kali oleh kejantanan Mark, mereka berdua sampai secara bersamaan.

Mark mengeluarkannya didalam sana dan tepat memenuhi Haechan. Sedangkan Haechan berhasil mengotori seprai dan juga perutnya.

"Kau benar-benar yang terbaik Haechan" Mark mengusap pipi Haechan, membawa lelaki manis itu ke pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau juga yang terbaik"

Haechan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada hangat sang suami. Menghirup aroma tubuh sang dominan yang persis seperti zat adiktif. Sangat candu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Mark. Bahkan aku harus banyak berterima kasih kepadamu karena mau menungguku selama ini"

"Kau tahu? Betapa pengecutnya diriku dulu saat memilih melepaskanmu dan hidup dengan sok kuat disana tanpa dirimu"

"Sekarang aku paham, betapa berharganya dirimu untukku, dan betapa beruntungnya diriku dicintai oleh pria sepertimu Mark"

 _Cup_

Dikecupnya bibir yang masih membengkak itu dengan lama, Mark juga memberikan lumatan kecil untuk bibir itu tapi tidak benar-benar menuntut. Hanya lumatan kecil yang memabukan.

"Bibirmu itu sangat pandai berbicara ya. Kau tahu Haechan? Aku ini sudah jatuh terlalu dalam karena pesonamu. Sulit untukku menghilangkan segalanya yang ada padamu. Bahkan Renjun saja tidak mampu menggantikannya"

"Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan kembali lagi padaku, dan kita akan bersama untuk selamanya-"

"Dan lihat, ini semua terwujud. Aku benar-benar bersyukur atas apa yang ku miliki sekarang. Pekerjaan, teman-teman, dan tentunya 'istri' manis sepertimu"

"Terima kasih atas segalanya Haechan. Aku, juga berterima kasih atas dirimu yang masih mau menerimaku dengan seluruh hatimu walau aku terlihat breng-"

 _Cup_

Haechan mengecup bibir Mark kilat untuk menghentikan suaminya berbicara panjang lebar. Membuat Mark bungkam dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Haechan.

"Bibirmu itu cerewet sekali ya" Haechan terkikik geli melihat wajah terkejut suaminya. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Terserah yang penting aku mencintaimu"

"Iya iya, aku juga mencintaimu Mark"

Dan mereka kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Berbagi kebahagiaan yang membumbung tinggi atas segala pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

Mengorbankan perasaan benar-benar hal yang sulit. Hanya dua hal yang terjadi saat menyangkut perasaan. Antara egois untuk memertahankan, atau ikhlas untuk melepaskan.

Dan mereka, benar-benar melewati keduanya. Memertahankan perasaan mereka selama ini. Juga, melepaskan perasaan yang sebenarnya dapat diraih.

_

_

_

 **END**

 _Akhirnyaa saya bisa bikin special chapnya huhuhu_

 _Maaf mengecewakan kalian (cry)_

 _Sampai Jumpaaaa smuwaaa_

 _cek juga di work wattpad aku_ @ **tiramisumacaron**


End file.
